Let It Be Me
by sickgurl13
Summary: Caroline has known the Mikaelson family for years, in fact Henrik was her best friend. It was through him that she got to know the family and over the years is considered a part of the pack. When tragedy rocked the Mikaelson family, the brother she loved the most wasn't around anymore causing one Mikaelson brother to push away his only family. Can Caroline help or is it to late?
1. Brunch

**A/N Hello, Everyone! I am rewriting the chapters in this story because I want them to be more clear. I'll post them as I edit them. Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline adjusted the straps of her purse as she walked to her car. Her class just ended and she was ready to head home. She put her books on top of the Volkswagen beetle when her phone started ringing.

Caroline groaned and fished the phone out of her back pocket. She narrowed her eyes at the device as an unknown number flashed across her screen.

"This is Caroline."

"Hey Caroline, it's Marcel."

She smiled. "Hey, Marcel." She adjusted to hold the phone with her shoulder and got her keys. "What's up?" she asked and unlocked her car.

"Not much. How's your night going?"

"Good," she chuckled, grabbing her books and tossing them in the passenger seat.

She sat in the driver's seat, "Marcel as much as I enjoy the unexpected phone call, what's going on?"

She heard him sigh and already knew what this call was about or rather who it was about. She exhaled. "Where is he?"

"The bar."

She nodded, putting her keys in the ignition.

"I'll be right there."

Caroline hung up her phone and started her car. She quickly connected her phone and pulled out of the school parking lot, making her way downtown.

Caroline groaned as she pulled up to the Mikaelson brother's bar "Hybrid." It was always busy on a Saturday night in Chicago. She wasn't in the mood to deal with a crowd of people.

"Why can't you go get drunk at home like a normal person," she grumbled as she pulled her car into space at the end of the block.

Caroline has known the Mikaelson family since she was a teenager. She met the youngest Mikaelson, Henrik, when she was a freshman in High School. They ended up becoming best friends, which was a shock for everyone. In the beginning, Caroline loathed Henrik because they were both competing to be the best. When they eventually got grouped together on a project, Caroline realized that Henrik was a nice guy and had no problem calling out her bullshit. They soon became inseparable.

Her girlfriends, Elena and Bonnie, would often tease Caroline that they were more than just friends, but they weren't. Caroline loved Henrik but she was never in love with him. That affection, unfortunately, landed on a someone she least expected.

Caroline wrapped her scarf around her neck and got out of her car. It was still cold outside and the light winter breeze was biting at her cheeks. She shivered and quickly made her way toward the bar.

She paused by the entrance, glancing in to see a crazy number of people packed inside. She groaned and quickly walked toward the alley. She walked down and smiled at the bouncer standing by the employee entrance.

"Hey, Jesse."

The tall body builder of a man smiled at Caroline warmly.

"Caroline," he said. "What are you doing here?"

She arched an eyebrow. He laughed and just nodded. Jesse moved to the side and opened the door for her.

"Good luck."

She smiled. "Thanks."

Caroline sighed as the warmth hit face while she walked through the kitchen. She waved at the chef and moved her way toward the bar. When she reached the floor, she started scanning the room and spotted the guy she was here for. She sighed and made her way toward him.

Caroline started maneuvering her way through a lot of people and stopped at the stage. She smiled when she saw Marcel setting up for his next set. She waved at him. He smiled and nodded in acknowledgment. He mouthed a quick thank you. Caroline shrugged and continued the end of the bar.

"Hey man," she heard a guy shout. "What do you think you're doing," Caroline sighed. "Great," she groaned as she pushed past the final people to get to him.

"She's taken!"

Caroline's eyes narrowed at the guy currently shouting at Klaus. She looked at Klaus and saw him chuckle. Amusement clear on his face.

"Well, she's obviously found something better," Klaus retorted, smirking. He moved and put his arm around a red head in the seat next to him.

Caroline saw the frat guy's face turn into a snarl as he stepped up to Klaus. He grabbed Klaus's shirt forcefully and tried to yank him out of the bar stool. She shook her head at how stupid the situation was. She moved between them and tried to push them apart.

"HEY!" She yelled at the frat guy, shoving at his chest.

"That's enough," she growled. "You're both drunk and I suggest you just get the hell out of here with your girlfriend."

Caroline could see the questioning look on the guy's face, which resulted in him just laughing. Before she could stop it, he shoved her out of the way, which resulted in her tripping over. Before she realized what happen, Klaus launches himself at the frat guy and start punching.

"KLAUS!" she yelled. She got up and moved to pull him off but he didn't budge.

"Klaus, stop," she screamed and continued to pull at him. She saw the fury in on his face and it was starting to scare her. Both the men were now wrestling on the floor in a brawl as the patrons around them watched.

She stood up and looked around frantically. She spotted Jesse and started waving him over. When he and the other bouncers finally showed up they pulled Klaus off.

Caroline stood there, as the bouncer moved to get the guy out of the pub. She sighed and turned her attention to Klaus. She could see him his chest moving up and down in harsh breaths, his eyes were unfocused and he had a cut on his lip.

She sighed reached out for him. She pushed his hair out of his face and cupped his face with her hands.

"Klaus," she said softly, trying to bring him back. "What are you doing?"

Klaus looked up at Caroline, his breathing slowing. He put his hand over hers and squeezed. "Caroline," he said, clearing his throat. He moved her hands off his face and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"When did you get here?" he joked with a chuckle.

Caroline shook her head. "Oh, Klaus."

He smirked and turned back toward the bar. He reached over and got a napkin and pressed it against his lip. He sat back on the stool and looked at her, a small smiled on his face. "When did you stop calling me Nik?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm not dealing with Nik right now," she paused, looking at him. "This is Klaus."

Klaus chuckled and slammed the rest of his scotch. Caroline sighed as she watched the redhead who caused this mess wrap her arms around Klaus.

"That was amazing," she purred seductively.

"Yes," Caroline said sarcastically. "It's soo amazing seeing two grown men fight," She mocked, shaking her head at the woman.

Caroline's voice turned cold as she stared at the red head. "if you don't mind honey, we're busy."

The redhead looked like she got caught doing something she shouldn't and stood up straight. She was confused and looked at Klaus, her eyes narrowing. "You said you weren't seeing anyone?"

Klaus chuckled. He stood up put his arm around Caroline. "I'm not, but Care Bear here is not someone you want to piss off." Klaus looked at her and smiled. He patted her on the shoulder. "She's like a mean little sister," he said the red head."

Caroline frowned at him, not only because Henrik was the only one who called her Care Bear, but he was just being a complete ass.

She shook her head and pushed Klaus' arm off her. She looked back at the girl. Her voice sharp. "Trust me, sweetheart," she stepped toward her. "Unless you want to be another notch on his bedpost, you're better off chasing after the frat guy."

"Humph," was all the girl said before she stormed off.

"Aww come on Caroline," Klaus groaned. He sat back down and poured himself another drink. "She could've been the one," he mocked. He finally balanced enough to pour his drink and was about to sip it when Caroline snatched it out of his hand. She slid it down the bar.

"On the house," she told the guy in the seat next to her. She looked back at Klaus, shaking her head. He was barely able to sit upright.

"Come on, Nik," She sighed and pulled him out of the stool. She could tell that the adrenaline wore off and the alcohol was in full effect. When they started to walk, he was already starting to stagger.

She groaned because Klaus was not coordinating with her, and she was about to just leave him on the stool to go get help. "Come on Klaus," she said, holding his chest with one hand.

"Looks like you could use some help," Caroline looked up and saw Marcel smiling at her. She smiled at him. "Yes," she sighed in relief. Marcel chuckled and moved to the other side of Klaus.

Marcel was a very handsome man, and that combination with his singing made it no surprise that every girl in here wanted a piece of him.

"Thanks, Marcel," she smiled at him.

"Of course," he said warmly. She nodded and they both walked toward the door.

"Marcel, mate," Klaus all but shouted at him. His speech slurred. "I think she's mad at me," he tried whispering to him.

Marcel laughed, gripping on to Klaus' shoulder. "That doesn't seem to stop her from coming out here to get your drunk ass."

Klaus chuckled turned his head to Caroline. He smiled, "what are you doing here anyway Ro?"

They finally made it outside and Caroline leaned Klaus against her car.

"What does it look like I'm doing," she grumbled. Caroline never understood why Klaus gave her that nickname, but it was something he always called her since they met.

Klaus tried to walk away but Caroline pushed him back against the beetle, her hand pushing against his chest, "You're no young anywhere but home."

He laughed and looked at her, "Come on. The nights still young."

"Psssh," she said. "You're done."

Klaus looked at Marcel, a smiled on his face and pointed at Caroline. "Can you believe her?"

Marcel chuckled and leaned next to Klaus, "She's watching your ass dude. She could've easily just left you here. Let everyone realize the owner of this fine establishment is a bastard of a drunk."

Klaus just groaned and leaned against the car.

"Exactly," Caroline said, digging in her pocket for her keys. "Someone needs to get you home before you decide to drink yourself out of business."

Klaus chuckled, leaning his head back on the car. "I don't understand why you care."

"Yeah," she sighed, opening her door. "Me either."

"You got him," she asked Marcel. He nodded. She moved to open the passenger door and turned back to Klaus. She slid him along the car and helped him into the seat. She closed the door and let out a long breath.

She pushed the hair out of her face. She looked at Marcel and gave him a small smile. "Thanks for the call Marcel."

He shrugged, "No problem." He smiled and leaned on the car next to Caroline. "I'm just glad he has someone who can handle his bullshit."

Caroline laughed sarcastically, shaking her head. She looked down at the snow covering her boot. "He has his family," she sighed. "But, for some unknown reason, I'm the only one he tolerates enough to let in."

Marcel nodded, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. "Yeah, Rebekah comes by occasionally, looking for him, but Klaus never makes time for her."

She nodded, looking at Klaus through the window. "His siblings all look at me for answers, but I don't know what to tell them," she sighed. "Klaus hasn't been the same for a while, I get it, I really do. I haven't been the same either, but I don't understand why he feels he is alone in this. Why he is choosing to push people away."

He shrugged, and stood up. He walked in front of Caroline. "I can't answer that for you, but Caroline," he said softly. "Those are his demons to work out. He just needs a little guidance."

Caroline looked at Marcel. She nodded a pushed herself off her car. "Well," she sighed. "I better get him home."

Marcel smiled. He gave Caroline a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, and be careful," he pulled back and smiled at her. "If you ever need anything. Call me. You have my number now." He squeezed her shoulder and turned to walk back to the bar.

She took in a deep breath and she made her way to the driver's seat. When she got in, she noticed Klaus had his seat back and an arm over his eyes. She stared at him for a second and then started her car.

Caroline pulled up to the old brick house. Klaus was sleeping when she parked. She turned off the car and got out. She walked around and opened the passenger door.

"Klaus," she said lightly and nudged him with her hand. He groaned and mumbled fuck off. She glared at him in annoyance and turned around. She leaned down and picked up a handful of snow. She smiled and threw it at him. The sound of it hitting his face caused her to giggle.

Klaus shot up in the passenger seat at the cold contact. "Bloody Hell!" he shouted, dusting off the snow. Caroline stood by the door with her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

Klaus rubbed his eyes and yawned. He finally looked up and saw Caroline. She was glaring at him now. "That wasn't very nice Caroline," he said, his voice tired and slurred. He got out of her car, but to Caroline, it was more of a stumble. He finally stood up straight and closed his door.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I don't even understand how you went into that deep of a sleep." She looked at him and shrugged. "It was only a 5-minute drive."

He laughed, rubbing a hand over his mouth. "Yeah, well, scotch always helps me sleep."

She shook her head trying not to laugh at the stupid smile on his face, "Can you handle it from here Nik?"

Klaus nodded at her and smiled. "Yes, ma'am." He chuckled at the glare she was giving him for calling her ma'am. He started to skip up his steps, still smiling at her.

"Just because I'm drunk doesn't mean I'm not a functional drunk." He backed into his door, a loud thump, which made Caroline chuckle.

"Get some sleep Nik," she said and turned back toward her car. When she got to the driver side she looked up to see Klaus still trying to open his door. She shook her head. "Don't think of going anywhere. We have to be at Elijah's for brunch tomorrow."

Klaus groaned, leaning his head against his door. "Why." He jiggled his keys again and the door finally opened, he fell inside.

"Are you ok!"

He got up and leaned against his door. He smiled down at Caroline. "I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes, sighing in relief. "Just be ready in the morning."

Klaus crossed his arms. He was looking down at Caroline, curiously. Wondering why this girl, a girl his brother just brought home, was trying to take care of him. "I don't understand why I have to be at this brunch tomorrow."

"Shut up Nik," she countered, pulling her car door open. She looked up at him, and the smile was gone from his face.

She shook her head. "A year Nik. That is the last time you saw your family," she said softly. "Whether you like it or not, you're going."

Klaus just shook his head, and that pissed her off. "You think I like that I have to take your stubborn ass all the way to Mystic Falls?"

"Then, why are you?"

Caroline shook her head and leaned to get into her car. "I don't do it for you, Klaus." She slammed her door closed and drove off.

Klaus felt his buzz wearing down. He stood at the door and just watched the blue bug disappear down the road. He sighed and slammed his front door shut.

Caroline always knew how to infuriate him, and he didn't understand how she did that. She had a way of getting under his skin every time they saw each other. She groaned and plopped down on his couch.

He yawned and took his phone out of his pocket when a napkin came out with it. He looked at it and smirked. He dialed the number scrolled on it.

"Hey, this is Klaus."

Caroline pulled up to Klaus' house at 8 a.m. The sun was out today but the wind chill was causing the temperature to drop. She dialed his number but it went to his voicemail. She sighed and shut off her car.

Caroline pulled her jacket tightly around her body as she walked up to the front door. She pulled the keys out of her pocket and let herself in. The heels of her shoe clicking on the wood floor. She was happy that it was at least warm in the house. She looked around and frowned at the mess scattered in the living room. She looked at the foot of the stairs and saw a pair of heels.

She shook her head and started walking up the stairs. "Nik," she shouted in the hallway. "You better be decent damn." She stepped up to his door and knocked on it. When he still didn't answer, she opened the door and walked in. Of course, she thought and turned around.

"Nik," she said harshly.

Klaus rolled over in bed and opened his eyes to see Caroline. He just smirked because there was still a naked red head resting on his chest. He heard Caroline as soon as her heels clicked on the wooden floor. He thought she'd just ditch the plans, but of course, she didn't. This wasn't the first time she's caught him with a woman.

"Ro," he said softly. "You know it's polite to knock."

He smiled at the way her hair moved as she shook her head. She was wearing a black pea coat and the heels he heard were black pumps.

"I know you heard me, Klaus," she growled. "Get your ass out of bed. You have ten minutes, get dressed and meet me in the car." Caroline just walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Klaus chuckled and moved the red head off his chest. She got up and glared at him

"I thought you weren't seeing anyone," she hissed. She kneeled and picked up her black dress and slipped it on.

Klaus sat up on his bed and ran his hands through his hair. He looked at the door and smiled. Caroline has walked into this situation more than once. He noticed that it didn't faze her anymore. He just shook his head and turned his attention back to the woman by his bed. She was staring at him like she was waiting for an answer. He looked at her confused.

"What?"

She glared at him, pushing her hair out of her face. "You said you weren't seeing anyone?" she snapped.

"I'm not," he replied, getting out of bed. He was still naked but he walked up to his dresser and started to rummage through his clothes. His back was turned to the woman. "But, you've got to go."

"What," she said, anger clear in her tone.

Klaus glanced at her over his shoulder and saw her standing defensively by the bay windows. The sun peeking in through the curtains. He sighed. "Look, last night was …" he paused, grabbing a pair of boxer briefs, jeans and socks. He slipped the underwear on and threw the socks on the bed. He looked up at her. She was standing at the foot of the bed now.

"Last night was what?" she growled, moving her hands to her hips.

"Oh, it was fun," he smiled, sliding on a pair of jeans. He moved toward his closet and grabbed a long sleeve black shirt. He slipped it over his head and looked at her again. He smiled. "Thanks for coming over."

He sat at the edge of his bed, slid his socks on and a pair of black boots. He started to run his hands through his hair to fix it, but quickly abandoned the idea. He released a long breath and stood up.

He walked into the bathroom, did his business and brushed his teeth. When Klaus walked out of his bathroom he headed for his door when the red head stepped in front of him. She was scowling at him.

"Klaus," she snarled.

He sighed and put his hands on her shoulder. "Look," He paused because he couldn't remember her name. "Uhh…" he looked at her in the hopes of her telling him.

"Oh my god, you don't even remember by name."

Klaus could see the venom brewing in her eyes. She wanted to hit him. He laughed it off. "Look. I'm sorry. I had a lot to drink last night and your number stumbled out of my pocket." He reached around her and opened his door.

He started to move her out. "You can't act like you wanted more than what you got last night." They were moving down the stairs now.

The girl shook her head, running a hand through her hair as she moved with Klaus. "What the fuck Klaus, you called me."

Klaus stood with her at the bottom of the stairs. He looked around his living room and noticed the mess. That must've made Caroline angry. He and the girl started there, knocking over several things before moving upstairs.

He saw his coat hanging on the chair, and hers was on the floor. He walked over and picked them up. When he turned around he saw her slipping on her red heels. He could still see the anger in her eyes, but she wasn't fighting him on getting her out of here.

Usually, he had time to sweet talk the women out of his house, but with Caroline waiting outside he knew he wasn't going to be able to do that. So, he settled for being honest. This was just a once night stand, and he wanted nothing more.

He walked up to her and helped her into her coat.

"Klaus," she tried to talk but Klaus was already moving her toward the door.

He opened it and she walked out. He locked up and looked the girl over. He reached for his wallet. "Do you need cab money?"

"Oh my god," she shouted and stomped down the stairs.

Klaus shrugged and put his wallet back in his pocket. He felt around his jacket and smiled when he felt his sunglasses. He pulled them out and put them on. His head was pounding slightly, the corner of his lip was slightly bruised, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. A few pain relievers and a nice cup of coffee and he'd be fine.

He walked down his steps and straight toward the buggy parked by the curb. He saw the outline of Caroline in the driver's seat. He chuckled and opened the door.

Klaus leaned down and smiled. "Hello, love."

Caroline was holding the wheel. She just glanced at Klaus, rolling her eyes. "Get in. We're running late."

Klaus sat in the passenger's seat and buckled in. As soon as he was comfortable, Caroline sped off toward the freeway. Klaus sighed and leaned his chair back. Driving out to Elijah's house would take them about an hour, and he wanted to sleep most of the way. Klaus' parents died a year ago in a plane crash, and most of his siblings moved back to Mystic Falls after that.

The Mikaelson home is in Mystic Falls, and it is somewhere Klaus didn't enjoy going. He moved out of his family home right after high school. All the Mikaelson brothers moved to Chicago, except for Finn. He went to New York.

Klaus loved having his brothers in Chicago. They were a tight group for a while, and his parents were more civil toward Klaus when they were all together. His parents came from a long line of money and status. They expected a lot of all their children.

Klaus never cared for the money or the privilege that came with the Mikaelson name. He didn't want any of it, and that infuriated his father. Mikael would often yell at him that he was an ungrateful bastard, and it wasn't until Klaus was a teenager that he understood why he said that to him.

When he found out that he was the result of his mother's affair, and that he was in fact not Mikael's son, he was proud. He wanted nothing to do with that man. He barely wanted anything to do with his mother. She was just as bitter toward Klaus as Mikael. Often comparing her son's rather than valuing all their differences. Her favorite was Finn, then Henrik.

So, when Klaus left, he left all of it. The money, the name and his parents. He opened the bar in downtown Chicago by himself. His parents never chose to acknowledge the success Klaus found for himself, without their help. When they visited his brothers in Chicago they refused to visit the Hybrid. His brothers often defended his decisions, especially Henrik. Henrik was always trying to make peace between Klaus and his parents, but he never got any.

Klaus paid for the bar by selling his artwork. He still hopes to own a gallery one day. He started painting at a young age and fell in love with art since he could properly stroke a paint brush. When he told his parents that's what he wanted to do, rather than become a lawyer or any other profession they wanted. They refused to support him. Telling him they would only support law school or something worthy of their time.

Klaus understood that all his parents cared about were the status the Mikaelson name has as a founding family of Mystic Falls. That is why he worked so hard to get out, without their influence.

Even though Klaus left, his parents still left him a trust fund, and it activated when he turned 25, but he never touched it. He told his parents several times to distribute it among his siblings or donate it to charity. They called him ridiculous and refused.

Klaus heard for years, "why can't you be more like…" It seemed to be his parent's favorite sentence. To them, he never lived up to brothers. Elijah is a surgeon, Finn is one of the top real estate lawyers in New York City and Kol is close to earning his master's degree in accounting. He was proud of his brothers and happy for their success, but he was also successful.

Hybrid started turning a profit six months after it opened its doors. The bar is packed, and the reservation log is always full, even with the limited amount of seating tables they had. Klaus was proud of that. He has a great, hard working staff that help him make Hybrid great. He was happy, and in the end, none of what his parents said to him mattered.

Klaus knew it would be easier if they approved, but he also knew he could be happy without it because the only approval he valued was Henrik's.

His baby brother was the one sibling Klaus cherished most. They did everything together. Henrik looked up to Klaus, and he never took that for granted. He always made it his mission to make sure his young brother was happy. He missed being able to make his brother happy.

It's been two years since Henrik died, and every day, Klaus blames himself. It was after Henrik died that he started to pull away from his siblings. He saw them less and less because he didn't like knowing that he took their kid brother from them even though they never blamed him for it. The only people that blamed him were his parents.

When Klaus found out his parents died last year, he didn't know what to feel. He could hear the pain in his sister's voice when she told him, and the remorse in his brother's tone's when they talked at the funeral. But Klaus, he was just numb.

The Mikaelson siblings were a tight bunch. They were all different, and occasionally drove each other mad, but in the end, they were family. When Klaus started to pull away from them after Henrik's death, they didn't like it. They texted him constantly, and they would often just show up at the bar when they were in Chicago.

He knew they cared, but he just needed space. His parents made it clear the day of Henrik's funeral they wanted nothing to do with him. Mikael spat in his face and yelled that it should've been Klaus in the ground.

He thought so too. Klaus wished countless times that Henrik lived, and he'd trade places with his little brother in a heartbeat. His siblings never made him feel that way, but Klaus chose to keep his distance. The guilt of Henrik's death was something he wanted to bare alone.

But him wanting space didn't seem to sit well with his family, which is why Caroline has been somewhat of his keeper for the past two years. The reason why he tolerates her is because he knows that he wasn't the only one who lost someone close that day. Caroline was Henrik's girl. If anyone had a broken heart as much as he did, it was her.

The first-time Klaus met Caroline was when he was a senior in High School. She and Henrik were working in the dining room on some project. They were both just starting High School. Henrik just turned 15, and he assumed she was about the same age. They surprised him when he got home that day. Henrik explained that it was just for school, and Klaus never thought anything of it. Then, she never left.

Klaus would have never guessed that Caroline was Henrik's type. She was very controlling for starters and has that "take no shit" type of attitude, but she also had the tendency to doubt herself. Klaus noticed on more than one occasion she would act like she's not worth the trouble, but Henrik always told her otherwise. I guess that's what made them such a great pair.

Henrik and Caroline contently told their family that they were just friends, and it was nothing more than that. No one believed them. They spent so much time together and it was hard to think that two teenagers hanging out as much as they did weren't dating.

Now, a decade later, Klaus is in a car with a blond who has witnessed everything his family had to offer. A woman who witnessed the good and the bad sides of his parents. A woman who loved Henrik as deeply as anyone. And she's also the woman taking him to his older brothers for brunch. Taking him to a house he hasn't stepped in for over a year.

"Here."

Klaus peeked open his eye to see Caroline holding something over him.

"They're Advil," she said softly. "It should help with that thumping in your head."

Klaus pulled his seat upright and took the pills from Caroline's hands.

"Thanks, Ro."

She nodded and handed him a bottle of water. He gladly took it and quickly tossed the pills into his mouth, gulping down half the bottle.

"You're 27 and you're drinking like you just turned 21," Caroline said, glancing at him to Klaus rubbing at his temples.

Klaus just chuckled.

"There is nothing wrong with having a good time sweetheart," he sighed and looked at Caroline. "You should try it sometime."

He pushed his chair back a bit.

"You're 25, yet you act like you're a grandma."

Caroline just shook her head.

"I have loads of fun Klaus."

He laughed, leaning his chair back further.

"Of course you do Caroline. Of course, you do."

She glared at him for a second before flipping on her radio. The volume was loud and the booming went straight to Klaus' head. The sound of pop music filled the car, and Caroline started to sing.

Klaus groaned, and she smiled at him in triumph, but her phone started ringing, cutting off the music. Caroline looked at her phone on the dash and groaned. She debated not answering it but she knew he'd just call again.

She tapped the Bluetooth off and held the phone to her ear.

"Tyler."

Klaus opened his eyes and watched Caroline.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Tyler I am driving right now, and I don't feel like talking about this right now. I told you I would let you know. Just wait to hear from me. Bye."

Caroline sighed and hung up the phone. She perched it back up on her dash and just stared at the road in front of her.

Klaus arched an eyebrow. He could see she was clearly irritated.

"Who's Tyler?"

She glanced him, shook her head and turned her focus back on the road.

"You've met Tyler."

Klaus raised his eyebrows. He doesn't recall a Tyler. She piqued his interest, so Klause brought the seat back up and looked at her.

"I don't remember a boyfriend named Tyler," Klaus said with a smirk. "I know there were Henrik and Stefan."

"Henrik and I were just friends," she groaned.

Klaus chuckled and smiled at her.

"Fine," he stated. "I don't think I've met a Tyler."

She just looked at him.

"Think," she mocked. When Klaus gave no hint of recognition to Tyler's name. She sighed. "His last name is Lockwood."

She felt like groaning when a huge grin spread across his face because he now knows who she is talking about.

"You're dating the Lockwood boy?"

Caroline looked at Klaus, her eyebrows furrowed.

"No, but my mother has it in her head that I should."

Klaus laughed, and Caroline told him to shut up, but he didn't stop laughing. Caroline couldn't help it, she started to chuckle.

Klaus looked at her, a smile on his face.

"Your mother knows that you loath him, right?"

Caroline nodded.

"She doesn't care. She's up for reelection this year."

Klaus just chuckled, shaking his head. He leaned back in his seat.

"So did you go on a date with him?"

He looked at her and could see her cringing. He smiled widely.

"You did, didn't you?"

She looked and him, guilt evident on her face. She nodded.

Klaus laughed, and Caroline leaned over to smack him in the leg.

"Shut up! It was just for coffee and it was more to get my mother off my back.

"Oh, I would've loved to have seen how Henrik reacted to this."

Caroline giggled and looked at Klaus, a warm smile on her face.

"I'm pretty sure he would've had me institutionalized."

She looked back at the road.

"For good reason," she sighed. "It was such a bad date."

Klaus smiled. This bit of news perked up his mood, and the thumping in his head was gone. "How so," he asked.

She glanced at Klaus. She felt warmth fill her stomach. All annoyance she felt toward him this morning was gone because Klaus rarely mentioned Henrik in general conversation, and she was happy he did. Even though he was entertained at her expense. Caroline just smiled.

"I'll tell you Nik," she said, holding up a hand toward him. "But, you don't get to judge me Mikaelson."

Klaus used his left hand and crossed his heart. "I promise."

She chuckled. "Good."

The drive was moving a lot faster as Caroline started to talk to Klaus about her coffee date with Tyler. She told him all about how Tyler loved talking about himself and his family. He often would bring up his mother's re-election campaign, telling her that he was helping her as an intern with the hopes of joining her staff when he graduates. He wasn't interested in what Caroline was doing with her life, and it finally ended, he tried kissing her. Caroline thought that was ridiculous because they were just having coffee and she had to quickly turn her face so his lips landed on her cheek.

Klaus shook his head and laughed. He remembered the Lockwood boy as this spoiled brat. Lockwood is another foundering family of Mystic Falls, so there family's mingled. Klaus never liked the family. They were very entitled, and Tyler loved that power.

"What a wanker."

Caroline nodded. "He is still the same self-entitled ass he was when we were kids," she chuckled. "I told him that my mother may want us to date, but I don't have time."

Klaus nodded. "Seems like he didn't get the picture."

Caroline turned the car up the street leading to the Mikaelson manor. "He's only calling me because my mother keeps encouraging him." She shook her head. "It'll pass."

Klaus smiled at her and looked back out the window as she pulled up to the manor.

Caroline parked the car and turned it off. She looked at Klaus and he was staring at the house like he got punched in the stomach. She nudged him with her shoulder.

"Come on," she said softly. "It's just your family." She smiled brightly at him and got out of the car.

Klaus took a deep breath and got out of the car. He loved his siblings, but he just wanted to be left alone for a while. After Henrik died, Klaus felt it would be best to distance himself from his family. He wasn't the one that deserved the affection they were offering. Not after he killed Henrik.

Klaus stood by the car, looking at the house for a minute.

"Hey," Caroline said softly.

He looked at her, she was smiling. Caroline wrapped her arm around his and walked them up the steps. Before he could change his mind, she knocked on the door.

"Niklaus."

Klaus smiled at his older brother and nodded. He could see the shock on Elijah's face, but also the smile. Elijah reached for him and pulled him into a hug. Klaus returned it. "I'm glad you're here," Elijah pulled back and Klaus nodded.

Elijah looked at Caroline and smiled.

"Caroline," he said warmly.

She waved, smiling. "Hey 'lijah."

He pulled her into a hug talked by her ear. "Thank you for getting him here." He squeezed her and let go. She nodded.

Elijah stepped to the side, opening the door wider. "Come in."

They walked through the foyer and into the living area where Klaus noticed Rebekah and Kol sitting, holding a drink. He took a deep breath and made his way toward them.

"Nik," Rebekah said happily. She stood up from the couch and rushed to hug him. Kol stood up and smiled.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Kol smirked, lifting his glass to Klaus. "Good to see you brother."

Klaus nodded, still hugging Rebekah. He pulled back and smiled at her. Rebekah looked behind him and smiled. She quickly pushed him out of the way to get to Caroline. He chuckled.

"Care!"

Caroline smiled as Rebekah wrapped her in a hug. "Hey, Bekah."

Rebekah pulled back. "It's so good to see you," She looped their arms. "Let's get you a drink."

"Great."

Caroline walked with Rebekah toward the bar, but Kol scooped her up in his arms started twirling her around.

"Hey blondie!" he said happily, "long time no see."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "Put me down, Kol."

Klaus took a seat in a chair by the fireplace, watching his siblings interact with Caroline. He smiled. His family loved Caroline. She is part of the pack.

"Niklaus."

Elijah stepped up to the chair and handed him a tumbler full of bourbon.

Klaus took it and downed the whole thing in one swig. "Thanks." He handed Elijah the empty glass.

Elijah looked at it. He shook his head and turned toward his other siblings. "Now that everyone is here. Shall we move to the dining room, everything is ready."

Everyone walked into the dining room. It was loud with chatter, and Caroline smiled at the spread of food on the table.

Klaus pulled out Caroline's chair for her before he took his seat next to her. If there was anything that all the Mikaelson brothers had in common, it was opening/closing doors or pulling out chairs. She didn't have brothers and no other men in her life did that until she met the Mikaelson brothers. It always made her smile.

"So," Caroline said happily, placing her napkin across her lap. She leaned on the table and looked at Rebekah. "How's your semester going?"

Rebekah groaned, putting her napkin in her lap. She looked at Caroline. "I can't wait for it to be over," she shook her head. "My professors are absolute shit."

"Bekah."

She looked at Elijah and waved him off. "They are, and I glad this is my final year."

She chuckled. "What about you?"

Caroline smiled as she picked some fruit off a tray.

"Busy," she sighed. "I'm in my last year so I'm just trying to balance everything out."

Caroline shrugged looking at everyone around the table. She hasn't been in the same room as all the Mikaelson's for over a year. It was nice to see them together. This is how they should always be. Caroline didn't have siblings, but from what she's seen growing up with Henrik, they're stronger as a pack. She looked at Klaus and he was talking with Kol. He seemed happy.

"So how are things going at Hunters?" Elijah asked.

Caroline looked at him and smiled. "Great. The projects are amazing and I'm developing a few of my own.

Elijah smiled. "Excellent."

Everyone fell into polite conversation and talking about what they've been up to for the past couple of month. Klaus sat there and listened. He enjoyed here about what his family has been up to. The crazy stories of Kol's school life, and Rebekah frantically trying to organize for the founding father's event. Elijah even seemed to be in a good place. Apparently, he's started dating, and nobody has met this Katherine yet.

Klaus was biting into an omelet when Elijah started speaking.

"Niklaus, tell us what you've been doing?" Elijah smiled at him. "We haven't seen you for a while."

Klaus stopped eating and looked up. His siblings were staring at him. He put his fork down because they weren't going to let him continue without saying something.

"Just managing the Hybrid," Klaus said. He cleared his throat. "I'm looking to open up a second location in the next couple of months. I've already been searching around for a place to set up."

Klaus smiled, picking up a grape from his plate. He popped it into his mouth. He was proud that his business was doing so well and looked forward to scouting out the second location.

"That's fantastic," Elijah said with a smile. "How are your plans coming? Is everything going to be covered?

Elijah put his utensils down and looked at Klaus. "You know if you need help you still have your trust fund."

Klaus' smiled fell as soon as his brother mentioned his trust fund. He knew Elijah was going to question what his next move was, but he didn't expect this. Klaus narrowed his eyes at Elijah and sat back.

"I never needed it before and I don't need it now," he said firmly. "You lot can have that money if you want it."

Klaus shook his head and picked up his drink. He downed the bourbon in one gulp.

"Niklaus, I didn't mean to offend you," Elijah said.

"Really," he shot back, leaning on his table staring at him. "Then what did you mean, brother."

Caroline looked at them both. She could see Klaus' fury in his gaze. It made her frown because when she looked at Elijah, he seemed concerned. She touched Klaus' arm, and he leaned back in his seat. Shaking his head.

"That's enough," Rebekah stated. She pointed at Elijah and Klaus. "We haven't been in the same room together in at least a year."

She narrowed her eyes at them. "We can be civil for one god damn meal."

Caroline sat there, watching. She could see the frustration building. Rebekah looked hurt, and she had every right to be. She loved her brothers and being the only sister. She often had to deal with their stubbornness they had.

"This family has experienced enough lost," Rebekah breathed, leaning back in her chair. "I don't understand why we can't just be a family."

Rebekah sighed, folding her arms across her chest. She looked at Klaus with remorse. "Nik you have no idea how much I've missed you," she said softly. "I've tried to see you multiple times at the bar but you're either too busy or rush me out the door."

"I get it," she paused and leaned on the table to look at him "But we all loved Henrik."

Klaus sat there, listening to his sister drone on about how they understood his hurt, and then Elijah joined in. Tell him that he shouldn't push them away and should accept help occasionally. Klaus started to clench his fists when they moved on to Henrik.

"It wasn't your fault Nik," Rebekah pleaded. "Henrik wouldn't want you live this way," Her voice was started to choke up. "Mom and dad wouldn't want you to live this way.

Klaus had enough and he slammed his fist on the table, causing everyone to flinch. Caroline closed her eyes because she knew what was coming.

"Don't tell me what Henrik would want," Klaus yelled, pushing his chair back forcefully. He looked at each of his siblings, fury evident on his face.

"I was driving," he growled. "You have no right to tell me how to live my life."

He moved back from the table. Klaus' body was tense with anger.

"None of you," he said through gritted teeth, pointing at his siblings. "Loved Henrik the way I did."

Klaus' breathing was coming in fast as he looked from face to face. "None of you love me the way he did, especially Ester and Mikael." His voice was harsh now.

"So don't try to tell me that it's my fault." He looked at all of them. "Henrik is in the ground because of me."

Klaus released a breath and walked off.

"Nik," his siblings called, but he was gone.

Caroline sighed, finally opening her eyes. She looked around the table and saw the hurt and frustration evident on his family's face.

She stood up, smiling softly at them. "Don't give up one him."

They all looked at her. She just shrugged. "The Mikaelson's are stubborn, but if there is one thing I've learned being here," she smiled. "You're stronger together."

They all smiled at her, and Caroline just nodded. "Thanks for brunch, and please come see me when you're in Chicago." Caroline hugged each of them and headed toward the front door.

Caroline got outside and saw Klaus pacing by the car, clenching and unclenching his fists. She watched him for a second. She could see the anger and frustration. She just shook her head and unlocked her door. He got in without saying a word.

Caroline slid into the driver's seat and they started their drive back to Chicago. She felt a lump in her throat when she looked in the mirror to see Klaus' siblings standing by the door. She sighed, and switched on the radio.

The drive back to Chicago could be classified as the most uncomfortable and long drive of Caroline's life. When she finally parked in front of Klaus' house, she heard him sigh in relief. Before he could get out she locked the doors.

Klaus turned to her, looking at her in confusion. Before he could say anything, she slapped him. The sound echoed in the small buggy.

"What the fuck Caroline," He growled. His hand holding his cheek as he glared at her.

She shook her head, holding up her hand to shut him up. She took a deep breath to calm down. She looked at him.

"You don't ever," she spoke in a hard tone. "I mean ever. Get to talk about Henrik like that around me again, you selfish bastard," she said through gritted teeth.

She poked his chest with her index finger. "You are not the only one who lost him, Klaus," her voice was rising. "You were not the only one who loved him," she nearly screamed. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes as she looked at him.

She released and breath and leaned back in her seat. "Henrik was my best friend, and I'll never get him back."

Klaus watched Caroline and could see she was on the verge of tears.

"He'd hate that you're pushing away your siblings, and blaming yourself for the accident," she sighed. "Hell, I'm started to hate you."

She turned to Klaus. "The next time you decide to feel sorry for yourself or you have some urge to claim that Henrik is the only one who loves you. Don't. Because you're full of shit."

Klaus sat there. He didn't know what to say. Caroline's never snapped at him like this before, and he didn't like that she looked so hurt. When he didn't respond, Caroline just shook her head and unlocked the doors.

"Get out," she stated. "I can't do this with you."

Caroline's body was tense and she was exhausted. She stared straight ahead and spoke. "This is the last time you'll see me, Klaus. I can't watch you self-destruct."

She broke and looked at him. Tears were in her eyes. "It's too painful."

Klaus stared at her. She can't be serious, he thought, but then the tear run down her cheek. He sighed and opened his car door. Once he was out, Caroline drove off. Klaus stood on the curb and watched the blue buggy disappear, taking the blonde with it.


	2. Hunters Advertising

Klaus looked at the address in his hand and up at the building in front of him. It was one of the larger skyscrapers in Chicago, and it was housed the officers of the advertising firm he was interested in.

He shrugged and put his phone back in his pocket. He straightened his tie and walked in. Klaus smiled as the brunette behind the counter. She returned it.

"Welcome to Hunters Advertising. How can I help you?"

Klaus leaned on the counter in front of her and smiled. "Morning, sweetheart. I'm Klaus Mikaelson and I have an appointment with Mr. Galen Vaughn."

The brunette blushed as she looked up his name on the computer. She nodded. "Yes. You're written down for 12:30." She smiled at him and stood.

Klaus stood straight and watched her lean over her counter and pointed with a pen down the hall.

"Take the elevator to the 25th floor, Mr. Vaughn's assistant will be waiting." She looked at Klaus and smiled.

Klaus smirked and took her pen. He wrote his number down. "Thanks." He walked toward to the elevator and made his way up to the 25th floor. Klaus was happy Galen Vaughn agreed to meet with him about marketing Hybrid. Hunters Advertising was one of the top firms in Chicago and came highly recommended.

Klaus was leaning against the elevator railing when it dinged open and his body went stiff when he saw who was waiting.

Caroline looked up from the papers she was looking through as she waited for their next client. She felt her stomach drop when Klaus was staring back at her.

"Klaus," she said in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

He stepped out of the elevator before the doors closed. He stepped up to Caroline, looking at her with just as much surprise.

"I could ask you the same question."

Caroline nodded, straightening. "I work her," she stated.

Klaus' eyebrows rose in shock. He never knew what Caroline did, not since she dropped out of the theater program she took with Henrik. Klaus nodded and looked her up and down. She was dressed in a white fringed blouse, tucked into a black pencil skirt with black pumps. Her hair was tied up in a bun and her loose curls shaping her face. He thought she looked beautiful.

"What do you do exactly?"

She sighed and looked down at the watch on her wrist. "I'm Mr. Vaughn's assistant."

"You've got to be fucken kidding me."

Caroline looked up at Klaus, her eyes narrowing. He was dressed in a beautiful deep navy blue suit, with a matching vest, white shirt, and black tie. She hasn't seen Klaus in a suit for a long time, and she honestly forgot how good he looked in them.

"What are you doing here Klaus?"

He cleared his throat. "I'm here to see Mr. Vaughn."

"What," she said, surprised. She looked at her notepad. "You're our one o'clock?"

Klaus held out his hands and shrugged. "I'm you're one o'clock."

Caroline skimmed over the appointment notes nowhere did it say Hybrid or Mikaelson. It just said bar owner looking to expand. She shook her head because Galen was the one to book this appointment, not her. She sighed and just turned on her heels.

"Follow me."

Klaus smirked and moved to walk with Caroline. He could see she was irritated, and obviously wasn't expecting him in that elevator, but he was actually happy to see her. They left things on such bad terms almost a month ago, and he thought he'd never see her again.

"What do you do here?" he asked, picking up his pace to keep up with her.

Caroline sighed and lead Klaus down the hall. Galen told her he wanted the smaller conference room because it was just them. It gives them a more one-on-one feel. At the time, she didn't know who the client was and now, she wanted anything else. She glanced at Klaus and saw he was waiting for her to answer his question.

"I've been here as part of my graduate program at U of C for over a year. Hunters Advertising is great firm and very competitive," she said as they turned a corner. "I earned a shot to intern and then it was transitioned into Mr. Vaughn's assistant."

Klaus nodded and he was impressed. He looked at her. "I had no idea Ro."

She just glanced at him and shook her head. "Why would you," she stated and stopped in front of the conference door. She opened it for Klaus to walk in.

"Have a seat.," she stated. "Mr. Vaughn will be in shortly."

Klaus stepped up to the conference table and looked back at her. "Will you be waiting with me?"

Caroline shook her head at him, not looking up from her notes. When she finally glanced up Klaus was leaning against the table. "I need to go get Mr. Vaughn and bring in the paperwork for the proposal we've drawn up for Hybrid."

Klaus watched her as if he was debating what to say. Caroline just motioned toward the seat at the end of the table.

"Have a seat, Klaus. It'll only be a few minutes."

She smiled and turned to leave, but Klaus grabbed her arm.

"Ro," he said softly.

She pulled her arm free. She wasn't in the mood to deal with whatever he had to say. She looked at him, little emotion in her face.

"Have a seat Mr. Mikaelson," she said and walked out.

Klaus felt like she just slapped him again. She never calls him Mr. Mikaelson, and that's when he realized that she was serious about what she said. She didn't want to see him anymore. Klaus felt his stomach knot up as he sat at the conference table.

He sat there for about five minutes, thinking, but then the door burst open and a blond man walked through.

"Mr. Mikaelson."

Klaus stood up from his seat.

"I'm Galen Vaughn."

Klaus held out his hand and shook Galen's.

"Call me Klaus," he smiled.

"Of course," Galen said, unbuttoning his jacket. "Please, sit."

Klaus nodded and sat back down.

"Caroline," Galen looked at her with a smile. "Please pull up the presentation."

Klaus looked at Caroline and watched her move with precision. She clicked a few buttons and the lights went dim. The presentation came up on the wall beside them.

Caroline looked up from her screen and at Galen. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, that will do Caroline."

She smiled and nodded. "I'll excuse myself then."

Galen shook his head. "Stay. I'd like your help guiding Klaus through this process." He smiled at her and looked at Klaus. "She'll one day replace me."

Klaus smiled to be polite but he didn't like the way Galen look at her. He felt his fist clench under the table as Caroline took a seat next to Galen. He had to restrain himself from reaching over the table as Galen leaned over to whisper her ear. He saw the smile tug at her lips as she nodded before Galen turned his attention back to him.

"So Klaus, I understand you want to start marketing your business and let me just say how pleased I am that you wanted to use Hunter Advertising." Galen stood up smiling. "Tell me what you would like to do?"

Klaus looked at Caroline and arched an eyebrow. She narrowed her eyes at him and nodded toward Galen.

He cleared his throat and nodded. "I'm looking to open up a second location but I need to attract some investors." Klaus sat up and leaned on the table. "I'd like to market my current location so it appeals to the investors I'm approaching."

Galen nodded, walking up to the wall the presentation was showing on. "That is a solid plan and I'm glad you chose Hunter's to help you achieve it." He turned back to Klaus and smiled. "By the time we're done, they'll be eating out of the palm of your hand."

Over the next hour, Klaus sat through several marketing strategies presented by Galen and as much as he didn't like the guy. He had to admit he has some great ideas for how to market Hybrid. Klaus stood up after the final pitch and shook Galen's hand.

"Thanks for seeing me today," Klaus smiled. He buttoned up his jacket. "I enjoyed what you had to present. I'll be in touch."

Galen smiled, grasping his hands together. "Great. If you have any questions do not hesitate to ask."

He walked up and stood next to Caroline. "We're looking forward to working with you Klaus, and we want to market your business the way you want to."

Galen put his hand on Caroline's shoulder and smiled at her. "Caroline will provide you with copies of our presentation." He looked back at Klaus. "If you do decide to work with us Klaus, Caroline will be your point of contact."

Caroline's head snapped up and she looked at Klaus. He was smiling at her. She nodded at him. "Good. I look forward to working on your case." She looked at Galen and smiled. "Let me show you out Klaus."

Galen stepped up to Klaus and held out his hand. "Until next time." He quickly shook his hand and looked at Caroline. "Come to my office when you are done."

Klaus was annoyed at the way Galen looked at Caroline. He knew that look. Plenty of men looked at her like that, and most of the time he didn't care but today he did.

Galen walked out of the room and it was just Klaus and Caroline. She looked at him and exhaled.

"I hope you liked the presentation."

Klaus just nodded, stepping up to her. "What's going on between you and your boss?"

Caroline narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He smirked at her and leaned around her to open the door. "He obviously has a thing for you."

Caroline scoffed and turned on her heels. She shook her head and walked out the door.

Klaus chuckled and picked up his pace to catch up with her. "Oh, come on Ro." He smiled at her as they walked toward the elevator. "You can't tell me you didn't notice all the lingering looks and what was that ear whisper."

Caroline rolled her eyes and stopped in front of the elevator. She pushed the button and looked at Klaus. He was still smiling at her. She shook her head.

"You're ridiculous."

The doors binged open and Klaus just walked in. He looked at Caroline and shrugged. "Maybe Hunters Advertising isn't the firm for me."

Caroline sighed and leaned into the elevator. She tapped the lobby button, looking directly at Klaus. "Maybe it isn't." The doors started to close.

"Bye, Klaus," she said, but all she got in return was his smirk.

Caroline pinching the bridge of her nose. Klaus was her new client, and Galen wants's her in charge of his account. All she wanted was some time away from Klaus. She needed a break from him and now she wasn't getting that.

The meeting went smoothly, minus the fact that Klaus barely watched what Galen had to say. He was focused on her much of the presentation and she had to nod her head toward Galen a few times just so Klaus would pay attention.

Caroline sighed and started to walk to Galen's office. She stood outside his door for a few seconds, getting back her composure. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in."

She opened the door and stepped into Galen's office to find him looking through some paperwork. He looked up and smiled at her.

"You wanted to see me," she said, closing the door behind her.

"Yes."

Galen stood up and pointed to the chair.

"Have a seat."

Caroline smiled and took a seat. She crossed her legs and put the notepad on her lap. When she looked up from her notes she saw Galen smiling at her. She smiled back nervously. She felt a little unsettled suddenly. She's been working with Galen for almost a year, and this was the first time she felt so nervous around him.

Caroline couldn't help it. She looked him up and down. He was a gorgeous man. He was wearing a dark gray suit with a white shirt and deep blue tie. His hair was a little long and textured on top but the sides were short on the side.

She could see why women were attracted to him. His eyes were a beautiful blue. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

"How can I help you, Galen."

He smiled at her and walked around his desk. He leaned on the desk, crossing his legs at the ankles.

"I wanted to discuss your performance with the Jackson account. They were very happy with the pitch that was put together. In fact, I want you to head their account."

"What?"

Caroline was in shock, but a huge smile spreading across her face. She looked at Galen. "Are you messing with me?"

Galen laughed, shaking his head. "Of course I'm not."

She grinned, shaking her head in disbelief. She hasn't had the opportunity to head an account at Hunter's. She's helped with smaller accounts and contributed to other major accounts, but leading, this is what she has been working toward.

The Jackson account belongs to Jackson Keener. He was a southern businessman who owned one of the largest diamond distributions in the world and they were looking for a way to market their new jewelry line.

Caroline took a deep breath and looked up to see Galen smiling at her. She chuckled.

"Thank you so much for this Galen. I won't let this firm down."

Galen opens his arms. "I know you won't Caroline, you're brilliant and this team is lucky to have you," he said with a smile. "Plus, I'll be here to help you each step of the way."

Caroline smiled, nodding her head.

Galen walked back around his desk and sat in his chair. He knew that Caroline was a good fit for this project. She had a unique way of thinking and would offer some great insight to the pitch. He leaned forward on his table.

"We should go out and celebrate," he locked eyes with her. "Have dinner with me tonight?"

Caroline was taken aback from his request, and she could tell that Galen saw the hesitation. He just chuckled.

"Come on Caroline. This is a huge accomplishment," he smiled. "Let me take you to dinner."

She felt hesitant about his request, but she was happy about landing such a great account. She just shrugged and held up her hands. "Sure, why not."

"Great." Galen smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I can pick you up."

"Great," Caroline said and stood up. She smiled at Galen. "Let's say eight?"

He nodded in approval and she wrote down her address on the notepad in front of him. She smiled at him one more time and walked out of the office. Caroline walked up to her desk, feeling a little giddy and was looking forward to not only working on the Jackson account, but the dinner coming tonight.

* * *

Klaus wiped the bar counter off and turned his attention to the next customer. Some guy with spiky hair. "What can I get you?" He asked, tossing the towel under the counter.

"Pint of Guinness and shot of whiskey."

He nodded and grabbed a glass from the top and poured the beer from the tap. He turned around and grabbed a bottle of Jamieson. He held it up to him, and the guy nodded. He filled up a shot glass and placed it front of the guy.

"15 bucks mate."

The customer slid Klaus his card.

"Keep my tab open." He picked up his drinks and then pointed to the table near the windows. "Send a waitress over please."

Klaus nodded and took the card. He wrote the table down on a tab and put the card on top if it on a counter behind the bar. It was Friday night and his pub was packed, so there was a line of cards. He looked around and noticed that all the tables were full. He glanced at the door and could see a line building up outside.

"Fuck," he mumbled.

He looked around the bar, searching for his head waitress.

"Cami!"

He mumbled to himself and continued to scope the area looking for her. He stopped and smile when he finally spotted her. She was hugging Caroline near the entrance. He was happy to see her, but it soon faded when he saw the other blond standing with her.

Klaus ran a hand over his mouth as Galen shook Cami's hand. His eye narrowing as Galen slipped his hand onto Caroline's lower back. Klaus leaned on the bar. He's never seen Caroline in casual clothes before. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a blue V-neck blouse and a black pea coat.

"Hey, I'd like to order a fucken drink man!" Klaus heard a customer yell.

"Piss off," he shot back and made his way out from behind the bar. He tapped on his manager Stefan's shoulder.

"I'll be right back."

Stefan nodded and moved on to another customer. Klaus walked toward Caroline.

"I can't believe you're going to be a psychologist in just a few weeks Cami." Caroline smiled at her friend. It was loud in the Hybrid tonight and she had to speak loudly.

"I know," Cami said, her hands going in the air. "I'm so excited."

"Of course!" Caroline exclaimed. "It's impressive and you have every right to be."

Cami smiled at Caroline. "Thanks. So, what's up? What brings you to Hybrid tonight?"

Caroline smiled and nodded. "We're here celebrating an account."

"Mine I hope."

She closed her eyes and turned to the sound of Klaus' voice. When she opened her eyes, she saw a smile spread across his face.

"Nik," she said softly.

Klaus walked up to her and slide his hand around her waist. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Twice in one day Caroline." He pulled back and smiled at her. "How lucky am I."

She rolled her eyes and stepped out of Klaus' grip. She turned to see a confused look on Galen's face.

"You two know each other?"

Caroline looked between Klaus and Galen and nodded.

"Yes," she said, standing up straight. "I've known Nik for a long time."

Galen's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

He turned his attention to Klaus. "I thought your name was Klaus?" He asked.

"It's Niklaus, but only the people closest to me call me Nik."

Klaus smirked and stepped beside Caroline. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Ro and I go way back," he said, pulling her closer to him. "But trust me mate, I had the same look you have now when I saw her at your firm today."

Galen laughed awkwardly, looking between the two.

"Ro?" he asked.

"Caroline," Klaus clarified, earning a nod from Galen.

Caroline pushed Klaus' arm off her and stepped back toward Galen. She cleared her throat. "Yes, well not as shocked as I was."

She looked around the pub. "You're busy tonight," she said to change the subject. "I guess Galen should try Sophia's cooking another time."

Klaus shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous." He clasped his hand together and looked around the room. "I'm sure we can find you a great seat," he smirked at Caroline. "Plus, it'd be nice to have my marketing experts actually experience my pub."

"Great," Galen said and put his hand on Caroline's back. "Lead the way."

Klaus nodded and moved past them. "Follow me," he called over his shoulder.

Caroline smiled weakly as Galen followed Klaus. She glanced at Cami over her shoulder and saw her mouth "sorry." Caroline shrugged and followed Klaus.

Caroline stopped by the stage and put her arm on Galen's to stop him. "I'm going to say hi to a friend," she told Galen. He nodded and continued after Klaus.

She let out a sigh of relief and faced the stage. She smiled because Marcel was still fixing up the stage. He didn't even notice she was there.

"Hey play some real music," she mocked in a deep voice. Caroline laughed when Marcel whirled around with a scowl.

"Caroline."

She smiled because his voice was soft. Marcel stepped down from the stage to give her a quick hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, pulling back.

"I'm asking myself that same question," she sighed. "I'm here with my boss. We're celebrating a big account I just landed."

"Really?" Marcel said happily. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Caroline smiled up at Marcel and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Klaus is showing him to our seat."

Marcel's eyebrows went up and he crossed his arms with a smile. "You're here with a dude," he sucked in a breath, shaking his head. "What made you want to bring him here?"

Caroline held up her hands and shrugged. "I didn't. I thought we were just going to have a glass of wine and dinner, but before I knew it. We're here."

She sighed. "He said this was as good as any other place, and we'd get to see what our new client's establishment had to offer."

Marcel laughed and Caroline punched him in the arm. She chuckled. "It's not funny. I'm still very upset with Klaus."

He waved his hand in the air. "Oh, who isn't mad at him," he said. "Klaus is just Klaus. He's always going to be a little bit of an asshole."

Caroline looked at him and arched an eyebrow.

Marcel chuckled and he nodded. "Ok, more than a little bit." He put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed. "Don't give up on him Caroline. You're the only one who seems to get under his skin."

She sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's not fair."

She shrugged off Marcel's arm and looked up at him. "I care for Klaus, but I can't do this anymore." She took a step back.

"He'll break me Marcel, and I don't want that," she shook her head. "Just because he doesn't realize that people actually care about him." She looked up at Marcel and saw the concern in his eyes. "It's too painful."

Marcel nodded. He gave Caroline a hug. "That man doesn't even realize what he just lost." He gave Caroline a kiss on the cheek.

"Forget about all that and have some fun tonight." Marcel pulled back and smiled at her. "I'll even play you something tonight."

She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. "Bareilles."

He chuckled, patting her on the shoulder. "Why not. You just landed a huge account for… something."

Caroline laughed. "Thanks, Marcel." She turned a little too excitedly and smacked into Klaus' chest.

He chuckled, his arms wrapping around her. He looked down at her smirking.

"There you are love," he said softly.

She exhaled, her hands resting his chest. She tried to step back but was shoved into him again when a group of people walked toward a table. She felt his hand tighten around her as the group moved past them.

Caroline's body tensed because he didn't immediately let go. She cleared her throat and pushed herself away from Klaus. Caroline looked around the pub nervously before she finally looked up at Klaus.

"Where are we seated." She asked.

Klaus' eyebrows furrowed, but he just cleared his throat. "Of course," he said, running his hand through his hair. "You're seated by the window."

Caroline glanced at him and saw Galen sitting at a corner table near the window. The soft glow was coming in from the street and it was highlighting his features. She smiled because she noticed Galen fidgeting and he looked nervous.

She looked up at Klaus and nodded. "Thanks," she said and walked past him.

Klaus felt her brushing against him and grabbed her arm. "What are you doing Ro?" He said softly.

Caroline didn't look at him and pulled her arm free. "I landed a big account today and Galen wanted to take me out to celebrate." She sighed. "I had no idea he was going to bring me here Klaus."

"So you're on a date?"

She shrugged. "We're just having dinner," she paused and looked at him. Caroline didn't know what she was seeing in Klaus' eyes, but he was obviously conflicted, and that just confused her. She shook her head.

"Plus, it's none of your business who I choose to date," she started to step away. "Excuse me, Galen's waiting."

Klaus watched Caroline walk up to Galen and kiss his cheek. He felt his fists clench when she smiled brightly at him. He watched as Galen took her coat off and pulled out her chair. He shook his head and looked down at his feet. Marcel patted him on the shoulder, but Klaus just turned back to the bar.

Caroline laughed because Galen just finished telling a story from when he lived in a frat house "I don't believe you," she said, taking a drink of her wine.

Galen chuckled and drank some of his whiskey. "I swear. My chest didn't have its top layer of skin when they got all the duct tape off."

She laughed, shaking her head. "Oh, you poor thing," she said with a smile. "I thought these guys were supposed to be your brothers."

He nodded. "Yeah, well, frat life is never what it's cracked out to be."

She nodded, putting her wine back down on the table. "I wouldn't say that. You're one of the youngest marketing executives in Chicago," she smiled and shrugged. "They must've had a good influence on you."

Caroline felt her stomach knot at the way Galen was looking at her. She didn't use to Galen admiring her like this. She smiled, and he returned it.

"You're absolutely right."

She broke his gaze when Cami walked up to the table.

"I have all the best," Cami said, placing the food down. "Sophia would've brought it out herself, but she's swamped right now."

Caroline waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. I get it."

Cami chuckled and walked off. Caroline looked back at Galen and she smiled.

"What?"

He just shrugged. "It still surprises me how familiar you are with this place," he said and placed his napkin on his lap.

She chuckled and shrugged. She put her napkin in her lap. "Nik opened the pub when he was 22. He dropped out of college, and started this entire thing with money he earned from selling his artwork."

She started to pick at the food in front of her and settled on one of the sliders. "It was a rough start but he's been able to make it what it is today," She said happily and glanced around the pub.

"Nik has invested everything into this place, and it shows," she said and watched people shuffle through the bar. When Caroline looked back at Galen, he was staring at her with amusement. "What?"

He shook his head and smiled. He picked up one of the sliders. "Nothing, you just sound very fond of Klaus."

She sighed with a nod. "Nik and his family are very dear to me. I grew up with them and they'll always hold a special place in my heart." She shrugged and picked up her fork before pointing at the food in the middle of the table.

"You also have to try these sweet potato fries," she smiled. "They're to die for and her honey pie." Caroline took a fork and scooped up some of the pie. When she looked up at Galen, he was smiling at her. She laughed lightly and waved her hand, "just eat."

Caroline and Galen continued talking throughout the meal and she was happy to hear that Galen was the youngest out of his siblings. He had two older brothers and one sister. His brother ran the firm office in New York and his sister ran the one in London.

She told him stories about herself growing up in Mystic Falls. She was the only child, but she told him about how she felt like a sibling to the Mikaelson family. She's been working for Galen for over a year and she realized she didn't know much about him.

Caroline was laughing when she heard Marcel talk from the stage.

"How's everyone doing tonight," he asked and people cheered in the pub. "Good."

He smiled looking around the floor. "I hope you've all been enjoying the set we prepared for tonight because I'm going to slow it down for a bit." He pulled the mic stand near the piano, adjusting it to his level as he sat down.

"I am dedicating this next song to the girl that gets under your skin," he smirked looking at Caroline. "Caroline you know how amazing you are, I just wanna see you be brave."

Caroline grinned as she turned her body toward the stage. The drumbeats started, and Marcel moved his fingers across the piano.

_You can be amazing you can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug._

Caroline sighed as Marcel's voice filled Hybrid.

_You can be the outcast or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love or you can start speaking up._

Caroline's foot started tapping with the beat and she sang softly as Marcel moved into the course. Someone stepped into her line of version and she frowned. She looked up and saw Klaus. She narrowed her eyes at him, but he was just smiling.

"Klaus," she said with annoyance. "Move. You're blocking my view."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hands. Before she could protest, Klaus dragged her toward the stage. Caroline looked back and saw Galen looking at her in surprise. She gave him a weak smile and tried to pull her hand out of Klaus' grip. He didn't let up.

Klaus planted Caroline in the middle of the stage and Marcel stopped singing. The beat continued to play in the background as Klaus set the microphone up in front of her. She felt her body tense as the music echoed through the pub.

Klaus chuckled. He leaned into Caroline and whispered. "Come on sweetheart. We both know you can sing." He stepped back with a smile and walked off stage.

Caroline looked around and saw everyone's eyes on her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to get in sync with the beat. She put her hand on the mic and started to sing.

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly, I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly, I wanna see you be brave_

She looked around the pub and everyone was focused on her, but her gaze stopped on Klaus. He was now leaning against the bar. She smiled as he nodded at her. Caroline hasn't sung in public for two years, and just didn't think about it. She smiled back at Klaus and took a deep breath. Caroline turned her attention back to the people in front of her and continued to sing.

_And since your history of silence _

_Won't do you any good,_

_Did you think it would?_

_Let your words be anything but empty_

_Why don't you tell them the truth?_

Klaus sucked in a breath as Caroline's voice echoed throughout his pub. He smiled because the last time he saw her on that stage was with Henrik. He always let them sing duets when they wanted to practice.

He sighed because hearing Caroline sing brought back memories of his brother, and he's sure Caroline feels it too. They shared that pain, but as Klaus watched her on stage, it made him realize that she could handle that pain better. He smiled at how beautiful she looked. The lights reflecting off her skin and making her glow. He sighed and turned away. He went back behind the bar and started assisting customers.

Caroline sang the last words of the song before everyone cheered. She released a long breath and smiled at everyone. She took a small bow and turned to look at Marcel. He grinned at her and stepped up beside to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Give it up for Caroline," he said on the mic. The crowd cheered and Caroline bowed one more time before walking off the stage. She was greeted by Galen pulling her into a hug.

"Caroline that was amazing," he said happily. He pulled back, looking at her with amusement. "I had no idea."

She smiled, pushing the hair from her face. "I haven't done that in ages."

He chuckled and grabbed her hand. Galen leads her back to the table and quickly sat back down. He looked at her. "You have to tell me where that came from?"

Caroline nodded but picked up the glass of water and quickly drank. She glanced at Galen and he was leaning on the table, clearly interested in the story behind her singing. She put the water down and smiled at him.

"When I was a teenager I wanted to be a singer," she started to explain. "I took a few performing arts classes my first few years in college, but stopped a few years ago."

"Why?" he asked. "You're obviously very talented."

Caroline looked down at her hands and took a deep breath. "Well, it was just a teenage dream and when my best friend died, it did too."

Galen leaned forward and put his hand on to of hers. "I'm sorry Caroline. I didn't mean to pry."

She shook her head and pulled her hand out from underneath his. "No, you're not prying. I like talking him," she paused. "I would rather feel the pain of his loss than forget him completely."

She looked up at Galen and he was staring at her with concerned eyes. She smiled. "His name was Henrik, Henrik Nicolas Mikaelson."

Galen smiled back and leaned back in the chair. "How long did you know him?"

"Since eighth grade," she picked up her glass of wine and sipped at it. She looked at Galen. She could tell he wanted to know more.

She smiled at him and leaned back in her chair. "We grew up together. We graduated high school together, backpacked through Europe before college and even got into the same program at U of C."

She put her wine down. "He was—"

"The love of your life," he finished.

She smiled and nodded. "Not in the way you think." She sighed. "I loved Henrik, but we were never in love with each other." She chuckled. "His family certainly thought we were but we never went past friendship."

Caroline sighed and looked down because she felt a lump forming in her throat. "He was the one person. The one person you wanted to call after something good or bad happened," she smiled. "and he always answered.

Galen nodded and took another drink of his whiskey. "That type of friendship is rare. I can't imagine how it felt losing him."

Caroline felt her throat tighten and she gulped down her wine.

"I'm sorry," he said, quickly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

She shook her head, "No, you didn't upset me." She sighed, putting her glass down. "Losing him was hard, and it is hard, but I have years of memories."

Caroline looked up and saw Galen looking at her with concern. She smiled as they both sat in silence for what felt like minutes, but Galen's phone started ringing.

Caroline smiled. "You should answer that."

He shook her head. "it can go to voicemail."

The phone continued to ring and Galen sat back in his chair watching Caroline. She shook her head and leaned on the table. "Galen, answer your phone."

Galen sighed and leaned on the table. "They're not important."

Caroline leaned forward on the table. "Galen," she said softly.

He leaned into her. He smiled because her hair was falling into her eyes and he wanted to push it out of her face. "Caroline."

She smirked at him. "Answer. The. Phone."

Galen laughed and shook his head. He leaned back and pulled his phone out of jeans.

"This is Galen."

Galen's eyes never left Caroline as he talked on the phone. She felt butterflies in her stomach, but also a little uneasy with the way Galen was looking at her. Their dinner was going great, and she was having a lot of fun. He was being the perfect gentlemen, and Caroline had to admit, he looked good.

"It'll take me 15 minutes."

Caroline heard him reply but she continued to look around the pub. She smiled when she saw Stefan serving a customer at the bar. She waved at him, and he dipped his head in acknowledgment as he handed off a drink.

"Caroline."

Caroline turned her head back toward Galen. He was smiling at her.

"I have to go now," he sighed. "Some type of mix up at the office."

Galen stood up from the table and smiled down at her.

"Would you like me to give you a ride home?"

Caroline looked up at him and nodded.

"Do you need any help?"

He shook his head and held out his hand.

"Don't worry Caroline. I can handle it."

She smiled and let Galen help her up.

"Ok."

She took her jacket off the back but Galen stopped her and took it out of her hands. He stood behind her and helped her put it on.

"You don't have to leave," he smiled. "I'm sure your friends would like you to stay."

Caroline chuckled and looked over her shoulder at Galen. His hands were resting on her shoulders now. She smiled at him.

"It's been a long day," she looked at him. "I mean my boss just sprung some amazing, news on me,"

Galen chuckled and gently squeezed her shoulder. He leaned in so his mouth was next to her ear.

"I'm not your boss outside of Hunter's Caroline," he whispered. "When we go out again, I'll prove it."

Caroline felt a shiver go down her spine, but she wasn't sure if it was her attraction toward Galen or the apprehension of him being her boss. She smiled up at him and took a breath.

"I think I will stay but let me walk you out."

She felt Galen's hand slide to her lower back as they made their way through the dancing crowd.

"Stefan!" Klaus shouted as he finished pouring his last drink. He looked around the bar for his manager but stopped when he saw Caroline walking out with Galen. He narrowed his eyes at Galen's hand on her lower back.

"What's up Klaus," Stefan said, standing beside him.

Klaus handed him the bottle, pointing at some women sitting at the end of the bar.

"She wants your specialty drink."

He then made his way out from the bar and walked toward the door.

Caroline's teeth chattered a little as the cold bit at her cheeks. They stepped up to Galen's car and she turned toward him, putting her hands in the pocket of her coat.

"Thanks for tonight Galen," She smiled up at him. He was at least a foot taller than her, but his eyes never looked passed her. "I needed it."

Galen smiled, stepping closer to her. "It was my pleasure darling."

He looked at her and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. He smirked when he saw Caroline blush and pull back.

"We've been working together for how long Caroline?"

Caroline was a little confused by the question because he is the one that selected her.

"Um…a little over a year."

"Exactly," he smiled. "Why did it take that long for us to have a night out together."

She laughed. "Galen you're my boss."

"Caroline," he sighed with a smile and touched her cheek with his hand.

"You're a brilliant employee, and you will one day replace me."

He cupped her face with his hands. "But I want to know the Caroline outside of work."

Galen sighed and leaned in. "The woman who just brought the whole bar to its knees with her voice."

They stood there quietly. Galen thought Caroline was beautiful, and she was brilliant. He needed this to work.

"Go on a real date with me?"

Caroline sighed. She could feel the warmth of Galen's hands on her cheeks. She smiled as she looked up into her boss' eyes. She could see the tension on his face as she made him wait. She shook her head and looked away.

"Caroline," Galen said softly, tipping up her chin. "Give me a chance."

Caroline sighed and put her hands over his. She pulled them down and squeezed them.

"Ok, one date," she said, holding her hand up to Galen. "If it's terrible or interferes with my job then we stop, and you can't hold that against me."

Galen laughed. "I won't," he said with a smile. He put a hand back on Caroline's cheek and pulled her closer to him.

"This isn't a bad thing Caroline," he said softly and leaned in. His mouth nearly touching hers. "Give it a chance."

Caroline's breathing picked up, and she felt Galen's breath on her lips.

"One chance Galen," she breathed and felt him smile as his lips met hers. Caroline closed her eyes and slid her hands around his neck. She felt his hand grip her waist.

Galen pulled back and pecked her lips lightly before standing upright. He smiled at her as Caroline pushed her hair behind her ears. He intertwined their fingers.

"Is tomorrow too soon?"

She laughed. "I actually have plans tomorrow night."

He chuckled and squeezed her hand but let it go.

"Ok, but that doesn't mean you get to change your mind."

She chuckled, shaking her head. She gently pushed at her chest. "Go and handle your office emergency."

Galen nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He smiled at her while he got into his car and drove off.

Caroline shook her head and couldn't contain the stupid smile on her face. She groaned and put her face in her hands.

"What are you thinking Caroline. He's your boss," she mumbled into her hands.

"My thoughts exactly."

Caroline's body stiffened at the sound of Klaus' voice. She exhaled and turned around to see Klaus staring at her, disappointment evident on his face.

"Don't," she said and put her hands in her pockets.

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Don't what exactly?" He took a step toward her. "Don't tell you that you're mad to even consider dating your boss?"

He moved in closer but Caroline didn't step back. "Or that when things end badly, which they will, he'll come out of it unscathed."

Klaus stood in front of her, and he could see her getting upset by how tense she was.

"Klaus," she said softly. "Stop."

Klaus sighed. "Ro," he moved to touch her but she shook her head and pushed past him. She headed for the bar.

"Caroline," he called out to her. "This isn't worth your career."

He turned toward her and when that didn't stop her, he shouted, "Henrik would be disappointed in you." That stopped her, and he regretted it as soon as it left his mouth.

Caroline whirled around and stomped toward him. Klaus saw the anger in her face and half expected her to slap him again, but she stopped right in front of him and stood tall.

"Don't you dare, you selfish bastard," she growled through gritted teeth. "You have no right to pass that judgment on me."

Caroline stood in front of Klaus, her breathing becoming harsh. She could feel the anger building up inside her and she hated that Klaus was the source of it. She sighed in frustration and stormed off.

Klaus didn't move as she walked off. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration because he knows he fucked up. "Fuck," he sighed and walked back toward the bar.

Caroline pushed through people to get to the bar. She ducked under the table to get in the back and walked up to the long line of liquor bottles. She pulled down a bottle of bourbon and twisted off the cap.

"Hey Care," Stefan said with a smile. He leaned on the bar beside her. She looked up at him and shook her head. He nodded, "where is the boss man?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and leaned down to grab a tumbler. She slammed it on the bar harder than necessary. Stefan just stood there and watched.

"He's outside," she grumbled. "Adding some ice to his heart."

Stefan chuckled and shook his head. "Want some ice with that?"

She scuffed and popped the top off the bottle. She poured herself a drink and looked at Stefan. "I'm taking this," she held up the bottle. Stefan held up his hands.

"Hey."

They both turned their heads toward the guy leaning over the bar looking at them. Caroline downed her drink and narrowed her eyes at the guy.

"What'll have."

The slim blond guy smiled at her. "I'll have whatever you're drinking sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes, but pulled another tumble out of the cupboard and filled it with some bourbon. She walked over to him and placed the glass in front of him.

"12 dollars."

The guy smiled at her and dangled his card in front of her. When Caroline reached for it, he grabbed her hand.

"What's the rush? Let me buy you a drink."

Caroline yanked her hand back and snatched the card out of his hand. "Do you want an open tab or just this?"

The guy clicked his tongue at her and leaned back. "Feisty," he chuckled. "Open and keep the drinks coming."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Last call is at 2 a.m. tabs need to be closed before then," she droned. "Which table are you at?"

The guy moved to the side and pointed to the table in the back where two guys were talking with three girls. Caroline nodded and turned her back on him.

"Tease," he mumbled.

Caroline shook her head and put his card on the shelf with the others. She looked at Stefan. "Charge a few drinks to that card for me," she smiled.

Stefan chuckled. He stood up and squeezed Caroline's shoulder. "My apartment is empty," he said. "Go enjoy that bottle."

Caroline grabbed the bottle and a glass before ducking into the stairway behind the bar. It led up to an office and apartment above the bar. Stefan stayed in the apartment upstairs and Klaus worked out of the office.

She opened the door and smiled. It's been awhile since she's been inside Stefan's apartment. Stefan is one of Klaus' best friends. He is also the only person that Klaus trusts enough to run his bar. Stefan was a business major but that wasn't what he wanted to do with his life. That's when Klaus asked him if he wanted to help him manage Hybrid. They've made a great team.

Klaus lived in the apartment the first year he opened the bar, but he finally bought a house when Henrik moved to the city.

Caroline remembers coming to Stefan's apartment just to hang out when they were dating her sophomore year in college. There was even a time when she thought she loved him, but they ended up breaking up.

Stefan told her it was because she never truly committed to their relationship because she had feeling for someone else. He didn't want to compete with him. She told him he was crazy, but she knew he was right.

Their relationship lasted for a year but remained good friends. Stefan told her he understood and took some time away from all of them but in the end, they're still friends.

Caroline hated that she cared for Klaus this much and it took a long time to admit that she did. She's known Klaus for nearly a decade and he's a different man now. He was already a little cold and harsh but he loved his family. He did everything for them, especially Henrik because he was the youngest.

Caroline sighed and walked up to the windows in the living room. She hated knowing that she cared about Klaus so much. He clearly didn't care about her or his family right now. She shook her head and sat on the window ledge.

She loved the big bay window in the living room. It always allowed so much light into the living room. Caroline pulled up her legs and started to sip on her drink. She sucked in a breath at the burn lingering in her throat.

Caroline rested her head on her knees when the front door swung open. She flinched and turned to see who came in. Caroline frowned.

"Go away Klaus," she sighed and turned back toward the window. She gulped down some more bourbon.

"I didn't come up here to argue," Klaus said, softly as he walked up to Caroline. He was holding his hands in the air as if surrendering. "I just wanted to talk."

She rolled her eyes, not bothering to look at him. "I came up here because I don't want to talk to you." She sat up poured herself some more bourbon.

Klaus sighed and took a seat next to Caroline. He looked at her and could see she was upset. He leaned toward her, nudging her leg with his knee. "Come on Ro."

Caroline stood up quickly but instantly regretted it because she got light headed. Klaus grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to the seat.

"You keep moving like that and you'll end up on the floor," he chuckled, taking the bottle for a drink.

"Oh shut up," she said, snatching the bottle from his hand. She glared at him. "Why are you here Klaus? I don't need any more of your opinions for the night."

She pulled her knees back up to her chest and took a drink. Caroline smiled at how the street lights reflected off the snow this time of year.

"I'm sorry Ro."

Caroline looked at Klaus and just nodded. She didn't say anything and went back to looking out the window.

Klaus sighed, taking the bottle out of her hand again. He put his hand on her cheek and made her look at him.

"Sweetheart, I know I'm not the easiest person to be around. I'm an asshole much of the time and never make it easy for you," he sighed. He moved his hands down and rested them on the sides of her legs. "Please believe me when I say that I am just looking out for you, and I think this is going to end badly."

Caroline shook her head and just looked at Klaus. She put her legs down and leaned toward him. "Nik, I've seen you sweet talk and bed half the women of Chicago. I remember all the women coming out of your room and the women lounging at the bar to catch the attention of its owner"

She narrowed his eyes at him. "So, who I choose to go on a date with is none of your god damn business," she said through gritted teeth, yanking the bottle out of his hand.

"Now," she said happily, leaning back against the wall. "If you don't mind I'd like to finish this bottle."

Klaus shook his head. He stood up in frustration. "Don't come crying to me when this turns to crap Ro."

Caroline stood up, glaring at him. "You're the last person I'd go running to, and you wanna know why?"

She stepped up to him and pointed. "You are the most selfish, and frustrating person I have ever known, and I've known you for a long time," she yelled.

"You don't care what your actions have on the people around you. In fact, you just don't care about anything anymore," Caroline said, throwing her hands in the air.

"You have a family that loves you and wants to be there for you, but you push them away like they're a virus like they're the source of your heartache. Guess what, they're not! You are!" she shouted. "But you're too stubborn to see it."

Caroline was breathing heavily. She felt her heart racing and her fists clenching as she stared down Klaus. She shook her head.

"And you know what sucks the most," she laughed, but she felt the tears and looked at Klaus. "Not once since Henrik died did you ever stop to see how I have been, how I was handling the loss of him."

She swallowed back the tears. "You were there," she said tightly. "You saw us grow up together. You saw how much he meant to me, how much we meant to each other. Yet, when he died, you only acknowledged how you felt for him."

Klaus reached for her when she started crying but Caroline backed away.

"Ro."

"Don't," she growled.

Klaus ignored her and grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. He felt her pushing at his chest but he just held her tight until she gave in and rested her head again his chest.

"You're such a selfish bastard Niklaus Mikaelson," she mumbled into his chest. Klaus nodded, his hand going up and down her back.

"I know sweetheart," he sighed. "I know."

They stood there holding each other in silence. Caroline slowly breathing and Klaus rubbing her back. When she finally calmed down, Klaus pulled back and looked at her.

He sighed and cupped her face. "I can still see the hurt in your eyes whenever someone talks about Henrik. I do see how much you miss him Caroline, but you have to understand," he let her go. "A piece of me died with Henrik and I don't know how to get it back or even heal it."

Caroline sniffed and wiped away the tears from her face. She took a deep breath and looked at Klaus. "Your family was bigger than just Henrik Nik, and they desperately want you back," she sighed, "You just need to let them back in."

Klaus stepped back and nodded. He picked the bottle up from the window seal and took a drink. He smiled at Caroline and handed it to her. She took it and drank.

"Why is this so important to you Ro," Klaus asked, sitting down. He patted the seat next to him, smiling when Caroline sat down. "I'm trying to understand why since Henrik died that you've made it your mission to reconnect me with my siblings."

She took a deep breath and took another sip of the bottle. She looked at Klaus, her gaze softer than before.

"Are you really that thick Nik," She chuckled softly and gave him the bottle.

"Why wouldn't I? I don't understand why you think you're not worth anything Nik," she smiled and faced him. "You're an amazing person. You've worked so hard for everything you have, without losing sight of what's important to him."

Caroline sighed and leaned back against the wall. She closed her eyes because the alcohol was starting to kick in. She shrugged. "If those aren't admirable traits then I don't know what is."

When Caroline opened her eyes, Klaus was smiling at her. She smiled back. "You're not a bad person Nik. I just think you want people to think you are and that in turn makes you think you are."

He chuckled and shook his head. He leaned back against the window.

"Well, when you put it like that," he sighed. "I guess I can understand why you've been a pain in the —" he grunted and laughed when Caroline kicked him playfully in the ribs.

Klaus sat there rubbing his ribs. He smiled at her. He tapped her knees and let her legs fall across his lap. "I'm kidding. Thank you, even though I still don't understand why."

Caroline looked at him as if he was stupid and shook her head. "It's because I care Nik," she sighed. "I thought that was obvious."

Klaus just stared at Caroline and smiled when she nudged him with her foot. He squeezed her leg and nodded. "I care about you too Caroline."

Caroline glanced down at Klaus hand on her thigh. She smiled and looked back up at him. Caroline didn't know if it was the bourbon but before she could stop herself she leaned forward and kissed him. She felt him tense, and quickly pulled back.

"I'm sor—"

Klaus cut her off by pulling her into his lap and pressing his lips against hers. She moaned lightly as his hand went into her hair. Their bodies moved together as the kiss deepened. Klaus swiped his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. She moaned as his tongue danced with hers.

"Hey Caroline," Stefan said as he walked through his apartment door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Caroline and Klaus break up their kiss. "Oh."

Caroline stood up and looked at Stefan, then Klaus. She shook her head and walked toward the door.

"I have to go," she said and walked out of the apartment.

"Ro," Klaus called as he stood up.

Stefan stepped in front of him and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Klaus sighed, glaring at him. "You have impeccable timing my friend."

Stefan just rolled his eyes. "Answer the question Nik," he said, moving to block Klaus from the door.

Klaus looked at Stefan. "Mate now is not the time," he nearly growled and pushed past. He hurried down the stair and pushed his way through the crowd in the bar, but by the time he got outside he saw Caroline getting into a cab.

"Caroline," he shouted.

Caroline turned toward the bar. She saw Klaus coming toward her but she shook her head and got into the cab.


	3. It's a Date

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry these updates are coming so slow. A lot of things have changed in my life these past few months, but now that it's settling****down I am hoping to get more content up regularly. **

**Hopefully. For now, enjoy.**

* * *

Caroline sighed falling on her bed face first and groaning into her pillow. She was exhausted from her day at the office and this week's classes. She kicked off her black pumps and hugged her pillow. It was only February and this semester was kicking her ass. With the new account and her busy class schedule, Caroline thought it was a miracle she had any energy left at the end of the day.

She shifted in bed because her blouse and skirt were making it very hard to get comfortable. She laid on her back and put her arm over her eyes.

It was Friday night, and she had her date with Galen tomorrow. She was nervous about it, especially after last week. Caroline groaned again and pulled her pillow over face. She kissed Klaus. He didn't kiss her, she kissed him.

In the midst of her pity party, her phone started ringing. Caroline moved the pillow from her face, glaring at the night stand. She griped and rolled toward it. She snatched up her phone, and froze. She let out a breath and answered it.

"Hey Nik," she said causally.

"Well, well, well I believe an award is in order."

She wrinkled her brows, "what?"

Klaus laughed quietly, "didn't you know?"

"What are you talking about Nik," she grumbled, sitting up on her bed and leaning against the headboard. She sighed and started to untuck her blouse from her skirt.

"You've been on back of this milk carton all week, and since I've found you, I feel an award is in order."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Ha. Ha. Very funny." She smiled at Klaus' chuckled. "What do you want Nik?"

Klaus sighed into the phone, "You've been avoiding me Ro."

"No I haven't," she opposed. "I've just been busy." She put her face in her hand, shaking her head at how stupid she sounded.

"Right, busy," he paused. "How is Hunter's Advertising?"

Caroline shook her head because the underlining of that question is how is Galen, "Nik, it's been a long week, and I'm not really in the mood to talk about work."

"Good because I don't want to talk about your work either," Klaus said. "Where are you at anyway?"

Caroline furrowed her brows, "I just got home." As soon as she said it she heard knocking on her door. She exhaled, "Hold on a second Nik, someone's at the door." Caroline held the phone against her chest and made her way to the front door.

Her apartment wasn't too big, and it was a one bedroom. She was happy to have a spacious living area because it made hosting people easier. Caroline grabbed an apple out of the fruit basket on her bar, "Who is it?" she asked walking to the door.

When no one responded she groaned. Caroline took a bit of her apple, and looked down to make sure her blouse was straight before she opened the door.

"Hello darling," Klaus said with a smile, hanging up his phone.

"Nik," she said, almost choking. She quickly swallowed and tried to hide how baffled she was to see Klaus at her door. "Uhhh…what are you doing here," she asked.

Klaus leaned on her door frame, "You've been avoiding me, so I thought I'd make a house call," he smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I haven't been avoiding you." She crossed her arms, annoyed, even though she has kind of been avoiding him.

"Good," he said happily, pushing past Caroline. "Let's have a drink, shall we?"

Caroline groaned and closed her door. She turned toward her small kitchen, and saw Klaus already rummaging through her fridge. She put her phone on the bar and tossed her bitten apple in the trash.

She sighed, "The bourbon is in the cabinet by your feet." She walked into the kitchen and opened her cupboard and took down two coffee mugs. "I don't have any glasses because Matt and Jeremy broke them all."

Klaus stood back up, "ah ha!" He looked at Caroline and smiled, "I knew you took this bottle."

Caroline looked at Klaus and chuckled. She's had that bottle for a long time, and she took it after her last night working for Klaus at his bar. She was 21 at the time, and Henrik pulled the bottle out for them to celebrate. Klaus told them they could have a drink, but leave the bottle, she took it.

Caroline smiled at the memory; it was one of her happy ones. She left Klaus' bar because she landed a job as her performing arts professors TA. It was a big deal because she was only a junior, and those spots were usually reserved for grad students. Caroline shook her head and leaned on the counter facing Klaus.

"You're the one that bought a bottle of bourbon called Angel's Envy," she said, smirking. "How could I not take it?"

Klaus laughed, walking up to the counter and opening the bottle. "It is a decent bottle of brandy," he said, pouring some into the coffee mug. He chuckled and picked up the mugs. He handed one to Caroline and raised his in salute.

"Cheers," he smiled, clinking Caroline's cup.

She laughed and took a sip. Caroline moved to the counter across from Klaus. He was watching her with a smile on his face and that was starting to annoy her. She breathed, "What are you doing here Nik?"

Klaus shrugged, "I just wanted to stop by, since you've been ignoring my calls and texts," he said, raising his brow at her.

"I have," she stopped, sighing in frustration. She looked at Klaus, "Nik, it's been a long, busy week. My classes are already kicking my ass, and this big account at work is taking up a lot of my time."

Caroline sighed and drank more of her bourbon. "I know that you want to talk about what happen," she said, looking down. "I just feel there is nothing to talk about."

Klaus rolled his eyes and placed his mug on the table. "Ro," he said, getting Caroline to look at him. "That's a load of bollocks and you know it."

She glared at him, shaking her head. "What do you want me to say Nik. I was drunk. It happened and now let's just drop it."

Klaus threw his hands up in frustration, "You kissed me!" He locked on to her and stepped up to her, boxing her in. He leaned into her, his face only inches from hers.

"I've known you for eight years Caroline Forbes and you've been drunk around me multiple times," he breathed, pushing her hair behind her ears. "Not once in that time have you ever shown interest in me like that."

Caroline felt her stomach knot up, and her breathing was coming in slow breaths. She looked up and locked eyes with Klaus, "neither have you," she said, softly.

Klaus smiled, nodding his head, "That was out of respect to Henrik. You were his girl, and I already know what it's like to fight over a girl with a brother."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to say it. Henrik was my best friend, but that's all he was, a friend."

Klaus laughed, and leaned into Caroline. He felt her body stiffen, but he didn't back off, "Fine," he said. Klaus kneeled down until his lips were close to her neck and Caroline could felt his hot breath.

"Then this shouldn't be a problem, right?" he mumbled. Caroline felt a shiver go up her spine as Klaus' lips touched her neck. She felt goosebumps form on her arms when his fingers caressed her skin.

Klaus nibbled at her neck, and smiled when he heard her suck in a breath. "Do you want me to stop?"

Caroline swallowed the lump in throat just so she could speak, "Nik, what are you doing?"

Klaus moved up and kissed the side of her jaw, "you still haven't answered me."

Caroline was having trouble concentrating at the feel of Klaus against her and with his lips lightly touching her skin. She wanted to scream, but felt her hands grip the counter as he ran his lips along her jaw.

"Nik," she breathed, her eyes closing when he hummed in her ear. "You're not playing fair."

Klaus smirked, pulling back to look at her. She was beautiful. Her face was flushed and her chest was heaving. He did that to her and that made him wild. He ran his hands up and down her arms.

"All you have to do is tell me to stop, sweetheart," he smiled, and let his hands rest on Caroline's waist.

Caroline looked up at Klaus, putting her hands on his chest. She thought she was going to push him away, but she noticed how frim his chest felt. She didn't know what she wanted. This was all happening to fast, and of course it'd be Klaus making her feel this conflicted. She's always admired him but she knew exactly the type of guy he was. He never wanted to be with his women for more than a night and left everyone who crossed his path heartbroken. Caroline just didn't know if she was willing to try that.

Klaus smiled, chuckling at the expression on Caroline's face. If someone told Klaus that he and Caroline would be in this situation, he would've told them they were crazy. But now that Klaus had her in his grasp, he felt that wasn't such a crazy idea and didn't want to let her go. He always thought she was beautiful, and full of light. She had this way of making the people around her happy, even when they're not.

Klaus lifted his hand and brushed Caroline's hair out of her face and cupped her cheek. He smiled when she leaned into his touch. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, and sucked in a breath when he felt her kiss it.

"Ro," he said, pushing in to her. "Who knew you were such a terrible tease?" Klaus' hand slid back down to her waist, and he just smiled at her.

Caroline groaned, "Screw it," and kissed Klaus. She felt his fingers grip into her waist as she slid her hands around his neck. Caroline opened her mouth and moaned as Klaus' tongue dived in..

Klaus rocked his hips into Caroline and groaned when she pushed back. Klaus slid his hands down to Caroline's ass and lifted her on to the counter. She chuckled and hiked up her skirt. She smiled at him and wrapped her legs around him and pulled him back in for a kiss.

Caroline smiled against Klaus' mouth. Their kisses were passionate and hungry. She moaned as his tongue danced with hers. She was surprised he was letting her breath when he moved his lips down her neck. She loved how Klaus' hands never stayed still. He would move them from her hips, to her neck and then her hair.

Klaus' lips met Caroline's again and he felt his pants get tighter. Having Caroline grind against him was turning him on, and her kisses were breathtaking. He groaned when she sucked on his tongue. She slid her hands into his jacket and slid it off his shoulders. He smiled against her lips and started to tug at her shirt.

"Caroline!"

Caroline broke the kiss. Her eyes went wide as she looked at the door and saw Elena walk thru. She pushed Klaus away and slid off the counter. "Elena," she said. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I'm sorry Care," Elena said, looking between her and Klaus as she closed the door. "I didn't know you had company." Elena walked into the kitchen. She eyed Klaus and looked at Caroline. Her hair was tussled and her lips were swollen. Elena crossed her arms.

Caroline cleared her throat, adjusting her skirt. She shook her head, "don't worry about it Elena." She took a breath and looked at her friend, "What's up?"

Klaus rolled his eyes at the glare Elena was giving him. He never liked her. He thought Caroline was worth 10 of her, but she was one of Caroline's closet friends. He sighed, picked his coat up from the floor and turned toward the other counter to pour another drink. He licked his lips and smiled because he could still taste Caroline.

"I was on my way home and wanted to see if you would like to go shopping in the morning for your date tomorrow night," Elena said, smiling when she saw Klaus freeze.

Caroline looked between Elena and Klaus. "Umm…Elena," she said, not understanding why she was so nervous. "That's sweet, but can we talk about this later?"

Elena leaned on the bar and looked at Caroline, narrowing her eyes. "Why, it's just Klaus here."

Caroline chuckled, awkwardly.

"Yeah Caroline," Klaus said, turning toward them. He smiled, wickedly, "It's just me."

Caroline looked at Klaus, and he just smiled. She sighed, looking back at Elena. "What time?"

Elena smiled clapping her hands together, "I can pick you up around ten, will have brunch and then go downtown."

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "That sounds perfect."

"Great," Elena said and turned toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Care," she smiled and left.

Caroline sighed as Elena closed the door, and leaned on the counter.

Klaus grumbled and finished his drink. He slammed his glass on the counter, causing Caroline to flinch. He turned back to Caroline, pinned her to the counter and kissed her.

When his lips met hers Klaus felt Caroline tense for a few seconds before she kissed him back. He smiled when her arms went around his neck. Klaus slid his tongue into her mouth, earning a moan from Caroline. He loved how soft her lips were and she tasted like bourbon with a hint of honey.

Caroline started to play with the tips of Klaus' hair as his hands wrapped around her waist. She pulled back from the kiss, catching her breath.

"Nik, what are we doing?" she breathed, putting her forehead on his chest.

Klaus chuckled, shaking his head, "I don't know, having some fun before you go shopping with Elena."

Caroline sighed and pulled out of Klaus' arms. She stepped around him to stand by the counter, "Elena hates you Nik, she would never understand why I would cancel my night out with Galen for whatever this is."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "who cares what she thinks. She's not exactly Miss perfect when it comes to relationships." He crossed his arms looking at Caroline.

Caroline glared at Klaus, "that's not the point Klaus and this isn't a relationship."

Klaus sighed, running a hand over his mouth, "Fine." He stood up straight and eyed Caroline. "I better go."

She nodded, leaning against the counter, "I think you should."

Klaus shook his head and left.

Caroline sighed, and poured herself a drink.

* * *

"What about this one," Elena said, pulling a deep blue dress off the rack. It was an off the shoulder A-line dress that went mid-thigh.

"That's cute," Caroline said, taking the dress from Elena. She held it up to her body and smiled. "I think this is it."

"Go try it on."

Caroline smiled and walked toward the dressing room. She closed the curtain and started to unbutton her jeans.

"Care."

"Yeah," she shouted, pulling her shirt over her head.

Elena leaned against the wall by the dressing room, "Why was Klaus at your apartment yesterday?"

Caroline's movements slowed as she put her clothes on the bench, "he was just checking up on me because I wasn't returning his texts or phone calls."

"Why weren't you?"

Caroline slid on the dress and adjusted the shoulder strap, "It was a super busy week." She looked herself over in the mirror and smiled at how the dress hung off her body. She opened the curtain and held up her hands for Elena.

"Well," she said. "What do you think?"

Elena smiled, "that looks good. Galen is going to love it."

Caroline smiled, running her hands over the dress, "Yeah I think so too." She looked at Elena and walked up to the mirrors. She twirled and smiled at how the dress bellowed out.

She looked at Elena, "this is the one."

Elena nodded, "you look gorgeous Care."

Caroline smiled walking back to the dressing room. She closed the curtain and started to undress.

"Do you have shoes to match it," Elena asked, leaning against the wall.

"I have those black strappy sandals," Caroline said, pulling the dress off her. "Or the black pumps."

"Hmmm…I think the pumps would look better."

Caroline nodded, slipping on her shirt. She slid her flats back on, grabbed the dress and slid the curtain open.

"Well," she sighed, smiling. "That was easy."

Elena laughed, nodding. "It was. I thought we'd be here longer."

Caroline laughed as they walked up to the checkout counter. She smiled at the attendant.

"Is this it for you ladies?"

Caroline nodded, "Yes." She opened her purse and took out her credit card.

"We're having a sale on accessories," the attendant said, waving at the counter beside her. "Buy one get one half off."

Caroline chuckled, "No, thank you, just the dress."

The attendant nodded and rung it up, "Your total is 92.34."

Elena pushed Caroline's card out of the way and handed the attendant a bill.

"Elena," Caroline squeaked. "What are you doing?"

"Buying you a dress," she said casually.

Caroline shook her head, "No, Elena, you can't."

Elena waved her hand, "I can, and I did." She smiled turning toward Caroline and handing her the bag. "Now let's go find something else to occupy our time."

Caroline smiled and took the bag from Elena, "Thanks 'Lena, I owe you." She took the bag and they walked out of the store.

"Where do you feel like going?" Elena asked, putting on her sun glasses.

Caroline looked at the time on her phone. It was almost two, but she had to get back to her apartment. She still had to take care of some work before she went out tonight.

"Elena I'd love to spend the day with you, but I have some school work I need to take care of before tonight," Carline said, smiling. "Raincheck?"

Elena pouted, but nodded. "Fine, I expect a spa day in return"

Caroline beamed, "It's a date."

The girls hugged and went on their way. Caroline walked up to her buggy. She was tossing her bag in the back seat when she felt arms slip around her waist.

Caroline whirled around looking to hit someone when they caught her wrist and started laughing. She sighed in relief, "Stefan, you jackass."

Stefan laughed and gave Caroline a hug, "I forget you were fighter."

Caroline laughed and smacked him on the back, "I could've clawed your eyes out."

They both smiled and leaned back. Caroline closed her door and leaned on her car, "What's up Stefan? What are you doing here?"

Stefan smiled and leaned on the car next to Caroline, "I need a suit."

Caroline's eyes widen, "Really, what for?" She's only seen Stefan in a suit a handful of time, and those were rare occasions.

Stefan cleared his throat. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

Caroline smiled turning toward her friend, "Come on" she nudged him. "What's the suit for."

Stefan blew out a breath and looked at Caroline, "Rebecca asked me to escort her to a fundraising event hosted by the Mikaelson family out in Mystic Falls next weekend."

Caroline nodded. Her mother told her about the event and demanded she attend. "Right, for the annual founder's day," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to that too."

Stefan smiled, "Sweet, want to help me pick out a suit?"

Caroline smiled, "I would be happy to Stefan, but I can't right now." She sighed, "I was just on my way back to my apartment. I have some paperwork and homework to finish before my date tonight."

Stefan held up his hands and chuckled, "date? When did you and Klaus start dating?"

Caroline furrowed her brows, "what? Nik? Why do you think I have a date with Nik?"

Stefan crossed his arms and leaned back against her car, "well you were both pretty cozy in my apartment last week."

Caroline felt her face flush. She cleared her throat and looked at him, "Well, it's not Nik."

"Really," he looked at her with wide eyes, "and Klaus is ok with that."

Caroline scuffed looking at Stefan, "It's not up to him."

Stefan chuckled, "Caroline, if there is one thing about Klaus, he doesn't like to share."

Caroline smacked Stefan in the chest, "Share, I'm not a piece of candy."

Stefan rubbed his chest smiling, "I'm not saying you are, but you know how Klaus is."

She sighed, "I do, and that has nothing to do with me because nothing is going on between us." After she said that her fingers touched her lips and a ping of heat shot through her stomach as she remembers Klaus' lips.

"If you say so, and as long as Klaus knows it," Stefan said, pushing himself off her car. "I'd hate to have to hurt the idiot for you."

Caroline looked and him and just smiled. Caroline didn't know what was going on and this confusion was really putting a damper on her feelings about her date tonight.

"Stefan," she said softly. "What am I doing?"

Stefan brow creased, "Care," he said and hugged her.

Caroline sighed as she wrapped her arms around Stefan, "Klaus came over yesterday, and we ended up in the same position as last week, but in my kitchen."

Stefan laughed, shaking his head. He pulled back looking at her, "So you made out a little," he shrugged, "that doesn't mean anything."

Caroline nodded, running her hands through her hair, "you're right, plus its Klaus. He's not exactly the relationship type."

Stefan nodded, "true, but he's never really met a girl that was worth forming a relationship for."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "oh bullshit."

Stefan chuckled, squeezing her shoulder, "Care, do you want to be with Klaus?"

She sucked in a breath and shook her head, "I don't know."

He shook his head, "now that is bullshit. We broke up because of your feelings for Klaus. He may be one of Chicago's biggest asses but he's still a good man. You've known how you felt about him, and now that the opportunity is finally here you're scared."

"That's not fair, our relationship only partially ended because of me. The other was because you fell for Rebecca," Caroline said. She was starting to get angry because she knew her feelings for Klaus, but that doesn't mean they were genuine.

"What has he done for me to prove that these so called feelings are real?" she said irritably. "Just because we kissed doesn't mean that I am willing to leap into something that has the potential to end so horribly that I lose him forever." Caroline took a breath and looked back at Stefan.

"I already lost Henrik, and I can't afford to lose Nik because of some fling of emotion we're feeling," she sighed. "No matter what I feel he's still one of my best friends and that means more to me than anything else."

Stefan nodded, and pulled Caroline in for a hug. "You're right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Caroline pulled back shaking her head, "I swear you Salvatore's know how to piss me off."

Stefan laughed, "It's a talent."

Caroline laughed, "Well I better get going. I need to get some work done."

Stefan nodded, "I still need suit advice."

Caroline looked over Stefan, "Go with either a black, grey or deep blue English cut suit. Those colors will look good on you and make sure you get it tailored so it fits nicely." She held up her hands and shrugged, "That's all the advice I can give without actually going with you."

Stefan laughed, "That's more than enough," he smiled. "Thanks Care."

She kissed his cheek and got in her car. Caroline waved as she pulled out of her parking space and headed for her apartment.

* * *

Caroline put on her lipstick as she looked over her appearance in her bathroom mirror one more time. Her hair was in waves with two silver dangles handing from her ears and she had a simple silver chain necklace with a single diamond around her neck. She rubbed her lips together, and smiled. She was ready.

Caroline walked into her bedroom to put her heels on when the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock next to her bed and Galen was early. She grabbed her phone and clutch off the dress and walked to the door.

She opened it, "Hey, sorry. I thought you said eight," she said putting her phone in her clutch. She looked up and smiled when Galen held up a bushel of tulips.

"Good evening Caroline," Galen said with a smile, stepping toward her.

"Aww thank you," Caroline said, she took them and motioned for Galen to come in.

"Let me put these in some water before we go," she said, walking into her kitchen.

"Take your time," Galen said, looking around Caroline's apartment. "You have a lovely home."

Caroline rummaged under the sink for a vase, "Thank you," she called out. She moved cleaning products and trash bags before spotting her vase. She stood and washed it out in the sink, filled it with water and placed it on the bar. She looked up and saw Galen looking through her CD collection.

She smiled, taking the rubber band off the flower stems. "What type of music do you like Galen?"

Galen looked at Caroline, smiling, "I prefer the classics, Frank Sentara, Elvis, the Ramones, Billy Idol, that sort of thing."

Caroline nodded, "I have the Ramones anthology in there somewhere." She slid the flowers in the vase, "I don't have all of the Clash or Billy Idols, but there are few CDs in there."

Galen walked up to Caroline, "you have a board taste don't you," he smiled, leaning on the bar.

Caroline chuckled as she organized the tulips, "I do." She smiled at Galen and rubbed her hands together.

"Should we go?"

"Right," Galen said, standing up straight. "I hope you like Sushi."

Caroline cringed when Galen's back was turned to her. She didn't hate sushi, but it wasn't her favorite choice. She'd followed Galen out of the apartment and locked her door.

Caroling laughed taking a sip of her wine as Galen talked about his family. He was the youngest of four, and he was talking about how all his older brothers would pick on him.

"You must've resented them growing up," she said, chuckling.

Galen nodded, picking up a slice of his California Roll. "They were wretched when we were growing up, but now we're a tight bunch," he popped the slice in his mouth.

Caroline nodded, "I'm the only child, but I have friends that are my family."

Galen wiped his mouth and picked up his scotch, "Tell me about them?"

Caroline smiled, putting her wine down, "Elena is an accountant, Jeremy is a graphics designer, Matt is a cop, Bonnie is an archeologist, Stefan is the manager of Hybrid and writer, Damon is a lawyer and," she paused. "You already know what Niklaus does."

Galen nodded, "wow, that's an impressive family."

Caroline chuckled, nodding. "They are. We've all been close since we were kids. Stefan and Damon are brothers. Elena and Jeremy are siblings, and I grew up with them as well as Matt and Bonnie."

"What about Niklaus?"

"Niklaus and his family are a whole different thing," she said. "If his parents could have, they would've adopted me," she laughed.

Galen chuckled, "so what kind of relationship do you have with Niklaus?"

Caroline's brow creased, wondering what kind of questions that was. "Um, he's one of my closest friends," she said, leaning closer. "Why?"

Galen shook his head and placed his scotch down, "I just don't want there to be a conflict of interest with you working on his account."

Caroline arched an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes. Here she was having such a great time, "None of that reflects the way I do my job Mr. Vaughn."

Galen sighed, "I apologize Caroline. I'm being a jerk." He shook his head and leaned forward, "Let's start over," he said, looking at Caroline, eyes pleading.

Caroline nodded.

Galen smiled, "tell me more about your friends. I'm sure each of them has an interesting personality."

Caroline smiled and just as she was going to talk she heard her name. She looked up and smiled. She stood up, "Bonnie!'

Bonnie came at Caroline and hugged her. Caroline pulled back in shock, "What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be back from your dig until April?"

Bonnie groaned, "I know, but the dig was cut short because our group has to meet with the university board." Bonnie smiled, pulling her jacket off. "I meant to call everyone, but I literally just got home and I am starving." She finally stopped talking and turned, "Caroline this is Kai Parker, he's one of the fellow grad students in my program."

Caroline smiled and held out her hand, "Hi."

"Hello, it's finally nice to put a face to people Bonnie talks about."

Caroline laughed, nodding, "yeah, the group tends to talk about each other."

Bonnie laughed, "Yeah well, we're awesome." She smiled.

"Oh," Bonnie said, hesitantly. She smiled at Caroline and then Galen, "I didn't mean to interrupt," she held out her hand. "I'm Bonnie, a friend of Caroline's."

Galen stood up and smiled, "Yes, we were just talking about you."

Bonnie smiled, "really, all good things I hope."

Galen laughed, "Of course."

Caroline smiled, shaking her head and looking at Bonnie, "I'm sorry. Bonnie this is Galen, my boss at Hunters Advertising."

"And her date," he added.

Caroline laughed, awkwardly, "Yes, sorry, and my date."

"It's nice to meet you Galen, I'm sorry for interrupting," Bonnie said, and smiled at Caroline.

"Don't be," Caroline said. "I'm so happy your home. Six months is a long time Miss Bennett."

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah it is," she smiled and hugged Caroline again. "I'm glad to be in cold weather for a change," she chuckled.

"Would you like to join us?" Galen asked, pointing to the open chairs at their table.

Caroline beamed at Galen, "That would be wonderful," she looked at Bonnie.

"Sure, if we're not intruding."

"Of course not," Galen said, pulling to chair out for Bonnie. "Plus it saves Caroline time from having to tell me all about you."

Bonnie looked at Caroline and mouthed, "I like him."

Caroline, Galen, Bonnie and Kai spent the rest of dinner talking about various things. Galen talked about his job so Bonnie and Kai had an idea of what they do. Bonnie asked Caroline how they met. Caroline asked Bonnie the same of Kai. The night took a huge turn for the better, and Caroline was grateful that Galen offered to let Bonnie and Kai eat with them.

Caroline hugged Bonnie as Kai held the cab door open for her, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Care," Bonnie smiled, "so much."

Caroline smiled and pulled back, "I am going to throw you a welcome home party." She grinned, "oh, what about next weekend?"

Bonnie laughed, shaking her head, "Oh Caroline, you're the best." She smiled, squeezing her hand again.

"Call you later Bon," she smiled and turned to Kai. Caroline held out her hand, "it was nice to meet you Kai," she said, gripping his hand.

Kai shook Caroline's hand, "It was nice to meet you too Caroline," he smiled. "I look forward to getting to know you more."

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed at the look Kai was giving her. She pulled her hand back and just nodded. She watched as Bonnie and Kai left in the cab.

"Bonnie has some interesting adventures."

Caroline smiled and turned toward Galen, "She's been like that since we were kids." Caroline pulled her coat closer to her body. "She was always the one to lead our exhibitions," she chuckled.

Galen laughed and put his hand on Carolina's back, "let's let to the car, it's freezing." They walked down the street to Galen's BMW and got in.

"I had a lovely evening Caroline," Galen said as he put his seat belt on.

Caroline smiled, clicking in her belt, "I did to, and thanks again for letting Bonnie join us. I haven't seen her for a few months so it was wonderful."

Galen waved his hand, "no problem." He started the car and looked at Caroline, "She makes great conversation."

"Yeah, Bonnie always has great stuff to talk about. She certainly has a more interesting life than I do."

He chuckled, "Tell me about it. My life revolves around Hunter's Advertising, but then again, I don't really have a life outside it."

Caroline chuckled, "I basically have no life outside of my classes and work. It was nice to break that routine tonight," she looked at Galen and smiled.

"Happy to help," he smiled.

Caroline blushed at the look Galen gave her as he drove her back to her apartment. She didn't really except to have as much fun as she did with Galen tonight, especially after his comment about Klaus. She knew he was a great guy after they had drinks last week. She was attracted to Galen, and he was attracted to her.

For some reason she still couldn't understand why he wanted to have a date after all this time. She's been alone with him more times then she could count, and they've always worked in a professional sense. Sure, they flirted every once in a while, but it was harmless.

Galen parked on the street in front of Caroline's apartment. He turned his car off and turned to Caroline, "I had a great time tonight Caroline."

She smiled and nodded, "I did to Galen." Caroline felt her breath catch as Galen leaned in for a kiss. She smiled at the softness of his lips as he pushed them against hers slowly.

Caroline started moving her lips with Galen's, opening her mouth when she felt his tongue run along her bottom lip. She moaned when their tongue met and moved in a smooth, slow rhythm. She felt his hand go behind her neck as their kiss deepened.

"Galen," Caroline breathed as she broke the kiss. She leaned back and smiled at him, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Galen sighed and smiled, "Of course. Good night Caroline."

She smiled, "night." Caroline got out of his car and walked up the steps to her apartment. She turned and waved at Galen before he drove off.

* * *

**Well, she's got options. Where do you think she should go from here? Galen's a nice guy, but we know Klaus is where it's at. It's not a matter of who she ends up with, it's when and how she ends up with Klaus.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**SickGurl**


	4. It's just business

**Trust me. I am aware of how long it's been. **

* * *

The rain just started to pour when Klaus slammed the front door to his parent's house and walked to his car. He was already soaked when he heard Henrik call him.

"Don't bother Henrik. I knew this was a bad idea," Klaus growled as he pulled the driver door open. He sat down and slammed the door. He was so angry, and couldn't believe that he even agreed to come tonight.

Henrik got into the passenger's seat, "geez, it's really coming down out there." Moving his hands through his soaked hair. He looked up at his brother and saw the tension radiate off him. He had every right to be pissed. Their beloved father knew how to push all Klaus' buttons.

"Nik, you shouldn't listen to them."

Klaus scoffed, put his seatbelt on and his keys in the ignition. "I never do. That doesn't seem to stop the punches." Klaus shook his head and put his car in gear. The tires screeched as he pulled out of his parent's driveway.

Klaus gripped the steering wheel and turned quickly toward the freeway. "I should have never come back here, Henrik. I told you it was a bad idea."

Henrik sighed, pulling his seatbelt on, and looking back at his brother. "Nik, I'm sorry, but it was just dinner. I thought it'd be nice—"

"Nice," Klaus growled. "Our family is anything but nice." His knuckles were white from holding the steering wheel.

"Nik, all families have problems," Henrik said, holding on to the door as Nik maneuvered around the freeway.

"Right, and according to Mikael I am the problem," he sneered, and pushed down on the gas. "But now that I'm older and he can't beat the problem out of me, he'll stick to low blows and pointed looks."

Henrik gripped the door tighter as Nik moved past cars. "Nik, slow down. I know you're mad, but you're driving like a crazy person." Henrik looked at his brother and noticed he wasn't listening.

"What right," Klaus mumbled. "What bloody right does that man have to say I've achieved nothing, and my bar is a hobby."

"Nik, don't let it get to you," Henrik said, taking a breath as Klaus moved past a truck. "You know he likes to push your buttons. You just need to ignore them."

"I built that place from the ground up," Klaus yelled, glancing at his brother. "I made it successful," he pointed at Henrik. "Hell, I am the one that gave you your first job. It wasn't our loving fathers firm that hired you, it was me."

"Nik," Henrik tried again, looking at the road in front of him. The windshield wipers were flinging back and forth trying to keep up with the raindrops, and the weather was only getting worst. "Slow down, please."

Klaus looked at his brother and saw fear, he sighed, and looked down at the car. He noticed he was going over 80. He let up on the gas pedal and took a deep breath.

"Sorry," he said, looking at Henrik.

Henrik smiled and nodded. He looked back at the road. "NIK!" He screamed before the screeching.

Klaus sat up in bed, breathing heavily and sweat drenching his shirt. He ran his hand down his face and took deep breaths. He hated that dream. He hated being reminded, but then again, he deserved the pain. He felt a knot in his throat, and tried to shake off his feeling of dread, but it didn't fade.

He looked at the clock on his nightstand and saw it was after two in the morning. He sighed and pulled the blankets off. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to wash his face. He took some deep breathes and splashed some more water on his face. Klaus shook his head walking back to the bedroom, and picked up his phone.

Caroline opened one eye when she heard buzzing. She groaned and reached over for her phone on the nightstand.

"Hello," she mumbled into the phone, holding it to her ear lazily.

"Do you ever have dreams about Henrik?

"Nik," she said, waking up a little more. She moved to sit up, "is everything ok?"

Klaus sighed, and leaned against his headboard, "Henrik, do you ever dream about him?"

Caroline cleared her throat, "Yes, sometimes." She adjusted in bed, "why?" She sat there and listened to Klaus rustle a little.

"Tell me about them?"

"Nik, what's wrong?"

"Caroline," he said softly, "please, just tell me about them."

Caroline smiled and sighed, "The last dream was more of a memory. Do you remember that night a few years ago when you walked into the bar to find Henrik and I in drag?"

Klaus laughed and shook his head. When he walked into Hybrid on a Wednesday night to find Caroline in a tux and Henrik in a flapper dress. It was a hilarious sight, and Klaus didn't stop laughing for the rest of the evening. "Who knew my brother made such a beautiful woman and you such a handsome man."

Caroline chuckled, "yes, well, what can I say. I make mustaches look good." She smiled hearing Klaus chuckle, "But, I must say, I wanted to smack Henrik at how good his legs looked in that dress."

She smiled and sighed happily at the memory. "Anyway, I was dreaming of that night, but instead of Henrik dressing in drag, it was you, and he walked through the door."

"What?" Klaus said, laughing. "You've got to be joking."

Caroline laughed, shaking her head, "Nope. I got to put red lipstick on you and everything."

"Did you also get to smear it?"

Caroline fell silent and butterflies filled her stomach. A small smile tugged at her lips. She shook her head, "Nik."

"I'm kidding love, well, just a little," he said with a chuckle.

Caroline sighed and slid back down in her bed. "What about you? Do you dream of Henrik?" She furrowed her brows when Klaus let out a deep sigh.

"Nik," she said softly. "What's wrong?"

Klaus slid back down in his bed and threw an arm over his eyes, "My dreams are memories as well, but they're never altered and it's still always my fault."

Caroline frowned, "Nik, don't."

"It is Caroline. No matter how it's dreamt," he paused. "The ending is always the same." Klaus sighed and slid a hand down his face. "Two years Ro, he's been gone for two years, and every time I dream of that night," he took a breath. "I feel him slipping away from me all over again."

Caroline felt her heart break, and her throat lump up. She sniffled, and before she knew it, a tear slid down her cheek. She remembers that night. She was working a shift for Cami because Stefan was shorthanded. Rebekah called, and her life shattered in seconds. A silence fell between them, and before Caroline realized what she was doing, she asked.

"Do you want to come over?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah, I'll make us some tea. We can watch a movie and talk," she sighed. "Unless you're tired."

Klaus smiled. "No," he stammered. "I'll be right over."

Caroline smiled and hung up. Twenty minutes later she heard a knock on her door. She tied her robe and walked to answer it. She smiled to see Klaus standing there with a bottle of wine and popcorn. He was wearing his pea coat, but his hair was still ruffled, and he looked to be wearing pajama pants.

"I brought party favors," He smiled.

Caroline chuckled and stepped aside to let him in, "what's better than wine and popcorn at three in the morning."

Klaus chuckled as he walked into Caroline's kitchen, "I figured it's better than tea."

"Hey," she said, following him in. "Tea is always good."

"Of course sweetheart."

She smacked him in the shoulder before reaching into the cupboard for her wine glasses.

Klaus smiled at Caroline before placing the wine on the counter. He started opening drawers looking for the corkscrew. He was just about to ask when he finally opened the right drawer.

"Ah ha," he said, smiling. He grabbed it and turned back to the counter but stopped. Klaus saw a picture of Caroline and Henrik hanging on her fridge. They were young in the picture, still in high school most likely. He walked up to it.

Caroline popped the popcorn into the microwave, starting the timer when she noticed Klaus staring at her fridge. She stepped up to him and smiled.

"That was during our Senior ditch day. Our whole class went to the lake. It's one of the better pictures I have of us while we were young," she chuckled.

Klaus smiled, "I remember that day. I drove out to the lake to pick you both up." He shook his head and chuckled. "You were both to sloshed to go home and ended up staying the night at my place."

Caroline laughed. "Yes, well. We were young, and it was a great party." She smiled at Klaus and turned back to the microwave as he opened the wine.

They both made their way into Caroline's living room with wine glasses and a bowl of popcorn. They set them down on her coffee table, and Caroline picked up the remote to turn on Netflix. She tossed the remote to Klaus, "Choose something. I'm going to get a blanket." She smiled and walked back to her room.

Klaus picked up his glass, sat back on the couch, and started to mindlessly go through the movies on Netflix. He was taking another sip when Caroline wondered back in with a throw blanket and pillow. She put the pillow next to Klaus, sat down with her feet tucked in. She placed the blanket over her and Klaus' legs before reaching over to grab her wine glass.

"Find anything," she asked, sipping her wine.

He shook his head, "I really don't care what we watch."

She sighed, grabbed the remote and switched it to the music app and clicked a "Relax &amp; Unwind" playlist. Smooth piano music came on, and she set the volume low before facing Klaus.

"So," she smiled. "What's wrong?"

Klaus chuckled, shaking his head, "Never the patient one." He looked at her, smiled, and took a drink of his wine.

She smiled, nudging her with her shoulder, "Patience is not really my style." She looked at him and snuggled back against the couch, "What's brought you to my apartment at three in the morning?"

"Well," he sighed, "I was invited."

"Nik!"

He laughed and sighed. They sat there, silently, sipping their wine before Klaus leaned his head back on the couch and looked at Caroline. "I killed him Ro, and almost every month I am reminded of that."

Caroline frowned looking at the hurt in Klaus' eyes, "Nik, it was an accident."

He shook his head, sitting up and grabbing the bottle of wine, "that I caused." He poured himself some more and took a big gulp. "It should've been me."

"Nik, stop," Caroline said, sitting up. She pulled his shoulder back to have him look at her. "Yes, the accident shouldn't have happened. Yes, it's horrible that we lost Henrik, but switching one tragedy for the other doesn't make a right." She ran her hand up and down his back.

Nik shook his hand and pushed her hand away, "how can you think that?" He looked at her, "I took him away from you." He sighed with irritation, "You should hate me."

Caroline shook her head, "You think I didn't hate you Nik?" She sighed, leaning forward to place her wine glass down. She turned her body toward Klaus and looked at him.

"I hated you so much," She breathed, looking back down at her hands. "I remember the ride to the hospital all I could think about was how much I hated you and how much I wanted to hurt you," She looked up to see the hurt in Klaus' eyes.

"What changed?"

Caroline sighed, "I saw you." She felt her chest tighten as the memory flashed in her mind. She remembers seeing Klaus, bruised and bloody sitting by the emergency room doors. His hands in his hair, panic, hurt and lost on his face. She knew he was feeling exactly how she was.

"That's when I knew," she swallowed the lump in her throat. "That's when I knew that my pain was just as strong as yours, but you had something worse."

Klaus' looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Guilt," she said, leaning back on the couch. "As soon as I saw you I already knew you were blaming yourself more than anyone else ever could." Caroline readjusted, tucking her legs back under her, and pulling the blanket close.

"And you still are."

Klaus looked away from Caroline and sat at the edge of the couch with his hands in his lap. She's right. After they got to the hospital, and the doctors told him he couldn't go to the ER with Henrik, all he could do was wait. He didn't even bother to let the nurses look at his wounds. He sat in the hall by the doors for what felt like hours until he heard his family. He heard his mother and father yelling at him, but he never moved. In fact, if his memory served him right, he didn't move until Caroline came into the ER and sat next to him. It wasn't until she grabbed his hands away from his hair that he even bothered to acknowledge anyone.

Klaus looked back at Caroline, and she gave him a small smile. He returned it and leaned back on the couch, "So why is it you never hooked up with my brother?"

Caroline laughed, shaking her head. She looked at Klaus and narrowed her eyes, "Why do you and your family think we were?"

Klaus shrugged, "You're hot, and Henrik wasn't too bad looking."

"Ha!" Caroline said, laughing to herself. "Seriously, and two attractive people can't be friends."

"No, of course, they can. I just assumed with the amount of time you spent with each other," he looked at her and smirked. "It could've happened."

Caroline chuckled, shaking her head. She leaned forward and grabbed her wine when she leaned back she saw Klaus smirking at her. She looked at him, "What," she said, taking a sip of her wine.

He chuckled and nudged her with his shoulder, "Come on, why didn't you and Henrik ever move past friendship?"

Caroline looked at him, "We tried, once."

Klaus' eyes widen, "really?" He smiled. "Do tell."

Caroline chuckled and shook her head, "It was graduation night and we went to Elena's house party. We were both drinking, and just having a good time. After everyone started falling asleep or making their way home, Henrik and I ended up on the roof. We had a bottle of champagne and we were just planning out our life after Mystic Falls." Caroline smiled because what made Henrik and her click so well was the fact that they were big dreamers. They wanted to live a life outside their parent's expectations.

"Henrik and I were big dreamers," she said, looking at Klaus. "You know this," she chuckled. "Anyway, it was just the beauty of the moment, along with a little alcohol that sort of just made us go for it." Caroline paused, shaking her head.

"Oh come on," Klaus said, nudging her. "You can't seriously stop there."

She shrugged. "We made out for a bit, but then realization kicked in and we both just stopped," she chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, Henrik is a great kisser, and he was certainly handsome, but if there is no spark, that doesn't matter."

Klaus nodded, looking at Caroline. He smiled because he wondered if she felt that spark with him, and now that he thinks about it, he felt it with her. Klaus had kissed a lot of women, but none of them has made his blood boil the way Caroline's does. He liked it, a lot, but for some reason, he didn't know if she felt it too.

"After that, it just never happened, and we could live with that," she shrugged, looking at Klaus. She smiled at him, "Henrik was definitely in the top five for guys I've kissed, though."

Klaus laughed, "Wow, must be slim picking."

"Hey," she said, elbowing him.

Klaus chuckled, and looked at her, "Who's at the top?"

Caroline laughed, shaking her head, "Oh no," she leaned forward to pour herself some more wine. "You are not getting that out of me."

Klaus sat up, his body next to Caroline's, and smiled. "Come on love," he said softly, "Who's your number one?"

Caroline felt her body tingle as Klaus' presence invaded her personal space. His face was inching closer to hers causing her to take shallow breaths. "Nik," she said, barely above a whisper.

"Hmm," Klaus hummed as his face moved down toward her neck, "tell me, Ro."

Her body tenses up as his nose moved through her hair. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she heard him take a breath.

"I love the way you smell Caroline," he nuzzled her neck a little. "It's always a mixture of honey and vanilla."

Caroline couldn't help but chuckle. She shook her head and turned her body toward Klaus. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him away lightly, "Nik."

He leaned back and smiled. Caroline looked at him and shook his head. They started at each other for a few seconds before Klaus sighed and nodded.

He stood up, "thanks for talking Caroline." He put his wine glass on the coffee table, "but I think I better go."

Caroline nodded, "sure." She stood up and put her blanket on the couch as Klaus picked up his coat. Caroline walked with Klaus to the door and opened it for him.

Klaus stopped outside and turned to look at Caroline. He stepped forward and kissed Caroline on the cheek. He pulled back and smiled at her, "I'll see you later."

She smiled, "Get some sleep Nik."

He chuckled and nodded. Caroline sighed and watched him leave before closing her door.

* * *

"Caroline could you come in here for a second."

Caroline looked up from the files she was working on. She picked up her coffee cup and walked into Galen's office.

"Yes."

Galen looked up from his laptop and smiled, "Have you gone over the social media and ad campaign for Hybrid?"

Caroline nodded, "yes, it's all set." She smiled and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "I looked through all of the campaigns and all we need to do is get Klaus' approval and they'll be ready to launch."

Galen nodded, leaning back in his chair, "Great, why don't you go see him, and let's get the ball rolling."

Caroline arched an eyebrow, "Right now?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

She shook her head and stood up, "No, of course not. I was just working on the Jackson account. They want to see the campaigns by the end of the month and I have a meeting set up with them next week."

He nodded and stood up. "I can take a look and help if you'd like."

"No, no. That's not necessary," Caroline smiled at Galen. "I'll take the files with me because after stopping at Klaus' I need to head home and pack for the weekend."

Galen smiled, and walked around his desk, "Great," he leaned in and pecked her lips. "How about dinner tonight before you leave?"

Caroline smiled, "I would, but I can't. I need to be in Mystic Falls tonight," she sighed. "Rain check?"

Galen nodded, "Of course." He kissed her cheek and turned back toward his desk. "I'll see you when you get back," He said, sitting back down before smiling up at Caroline.

She nodded, smiled and left his office. Caroline gathered up her client's folders and grabbed Klaus' files. She slipped them into her bag along with her laptop before leaving the office.

Caroline got out of a cab in front of Hybrid, it was around five in the afternoon and Hybrid didn't open their doors until five. This gave her some time to go over Klaus' paperwork with him. She walked up to the front door and frowned when it was locked. She knocked on it and waited.

"Hey, Care."

Caroline turned around smiled at Stefan as he walked up to her. "Hey," she stepped forward and gave him a hug. "Nik here?"

Stefan nodded and opened the door to let her in, "He's in his office." They walked into the bar together, "You ready for this weekend?"

Caroline sighed, shaking her head. "I am. My dress and everything is all ready, and I'll be driving out later."

"Nice, Galen going with you?" Stefan asked as they stepped behind the bar.

She shook her head, "No, he's working, and I didn't really want to subject him to a night with my mother and all of the Mikaelson's in one room."

Stefan laughed. "Wise choice. Well, I need to get back to prepping for tonight. See you tomorrow," he smiled and headed back to the kitchen.

Caroline nodded and walked up the steps to Klaus' office. She took a breath because she hasn't talked to Klaus in a few days. Not since he came to her apartment. She didn't understand why she was so nervous to see him. Caroline shook her head and pushed those thoughts away as she knocked on the door.

"Enter!"

She chuckled at how stupid he sounded. She opened the door and peeked her head in, "hey," she smiled, stepping in.

Klaus looked up at the receipts on his desk and smiled. "Ro, what brings you to my neck of the woods," he asked, leaning back in his chair.

Caroline smiled and walked up to his desk, "I have some files for you." She put her bag down on the chair and started to unbutton her pea coat before taking a seat. She dug in her bag and pulled out the files. She turned back to Klaus and smiled, "you ready?"

Klaus smiled, stood up and walked around his desk to sit in next to Caroline, "shoot."

Caroline grinned and opened the file to show Klaus the advertising and social media campaigns they developed, "I think we were able to develop a nice plan for Hybrid." She laid out some photos on his desk so he could look them over.

Klaus picked up the sheet and smiled, "Caroline these look fantastic."

Caroline had a photographer stop by the bar awhile back and shoot some photos, and now he understood why. They looked great and captured the bar's environment perfectly. He smiled when he saw a photo of Marcel singing with the street lights shining through the back window.

"These are great Ro. How are they going to be used," he asked, looking back up at her to see her smiling. That made him smile.

"Here're the dummy sheets," she said, handing him a few papers. She smiled when Klaus' smiled turned into a grin as he looked them over.

Caroline sat there anxiously. She put a lot of work into these campaigns and wanted Klaus to like them. "Well," she asked. Getting nervous when he didn't say anything.

Klaus looked up at the sheets, "They're great Ro." He smiled. "The photos really show the atmosphere Hybrid offers people and I love this is the route you're taking."

Caroline grinned. "Yay," she said and flew her arms around Klaus for a hug. She pulled back smiling at him. "I'm so happy to hear you like it. I knew you didn't want anything flashy or crazy. Which is why went with a more traditional route. Let the place speak for itself."

Caroline started to show Klaus more dummy sheets on the different ads they made to start sharing through social media, on train and bus routes as well as other places around the city.

"I think the photographer did a great job," Caroline said, handing some more papers to Klaus. "Hybrid is such a lively, and welcoming place. The photos capture that."

Klaus nodded, "That's why I like them. I mean I know my bar is awesome, but it's nice to actually see it." He chuckled.

She nodded. "I think these will be able to show that," she said, looking up at Klaus with a smile. "So you approve?"

Klaus grinned at Caroline, "I do. I think this is brilliant."

"Great!" Caroline said smiling. She dug in her bag again and pulled out his contracts. She put them on the desk in front of her and turned to Klaus.

"All you need to do is sign, and we can get this campaign started."

Klaus chuckled and placed the papers he was looking through on his desk. He looked at Caroline. "Give me a few days Caroline. I am going to show them to my staff."

She nodded. "Of course. Let me know by next week." She smiled and stood up.

"What's the rush?" Klaus said standing up. "Let's have a drink."

Caroline looked at him and chuckled, "I can't Nik. I have to get ready to head to mystic falls."

He nodded. "Ah. The infamous Mikaelson charity ball."

She furrowed her brows at him as she picked up her bag, "Are you going?"

"No," Klaus sighed, and walked back to his desk. "I don't have time."

Caroline just watched him as he started to go through papers on his desk. She shook her head, "when did Rebekah ask you?"

Klaus looked up at her, "about a month ago."

She scuffed, "and you're not going because you're too busy?"

"Yes," he said, sitting back down.

Caroline sighed, and just nodded. "Ok. Well, go over your contract. Let me know what Stefan and the gang think of the campaign. We have time to make the changes." She watched Klaus nod and get immersed back in his paperwork. She gave him a small smiled and walked out.

* * *

Caroline put her bags in the back seat and hung up her dress before she went back to her apartment to grab her shoes. She'll be in Mystic Falls until Sunday afternoon, and she still needed to get some work done before Monday.

She looked through her apartment again to see if she forgot anything. When she was confident she had everything she turned on light, and locked up her apartment.

Caroline got into her car and turned it on. She pulled her phone out of her bag and noticed she was missing a folder. Caroline rummaged through her bag and cursed.

She couldn't find the other file for the Jackson account. Caroline grumbled and threw her bag back in the passenger seat. She shifted her car into gear and headed to the office.

Caroline was annoyed as she tapped her keycard against the door of Hunters Advertising. She was already running late, and her mother was not going to be happy she missed dinner.

"Miss Forbes, everything alright?"

Caroline smiled at the security guard, "Everything's fine Jake. I just forgot some paperwork. How's Amy?" she asked walking toward the elevators.

He shrugged, a small grin on his face. "Good, given that she's about to pop."

Caroline chuckled, "Well I have a baby gift ready when she is." She smiled, pushing the button to the elevator, hearing the ding.

"You didn't have to do that Miss Forbes."

Caroline waved her hand, "It's my pleasure."

"Thank you," he smiled. "I'll be sure to tell her."

Caroline smiled, "Have a good night Jake. I'll be out of here in no time." She nodded and walked onto the elevator.

Caroline stepped off the elevator to a dimly lit floor. She sighed and headed toward her desk. She looked at her phone and saw it was after eight. "Shit," she grumbled, her mother will no be happy with her.

Caroline got to her office and saw that Galen's office door was closed. She nodded and sat down at her desk. She quickly rummaged through the papers on her desk. She was already annoyed, but she couldn't find it. She sighed, and started to dig through her drawers.

"Caroline."

She jumped and looked up. She sighed in relief.

"Galen. You scared me."

He chuckled, "I apologize." He walked up to her desk and leaned on it. "What are you doing here? I thought you left?"

"I should've been gone, but I left the file with the Jackson dummy sheets here," she sighed. "I can't seem to find it. I could've sworn it was on my desk."

Galen stood up straight and nodded, "Yes. The Jackson file. I have it."

Caroline looked up at Galen, "Great." She stood up and walked around her desk. "That's all I came to pick up," she said with a smile.

Galen nodded, "Right."

Caroline looked at him with confusion, "Is something wrong?" She didn't like the look on his face, and how he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

He let out a breath, "I talked with Jackson today, and I'm leading his account."

"What?"

Caroline stood there in shook as Galen stood up straight, and cleared his throat.

"I presented the dummy sheets and talked him through the campaigns. He was happy with the way the project was going and commended my hard work."

Caroline felt like she was punched in the stomach. "Your hard work. This is my account, Galen," she growled. "I had a meeting scheduled with him on Monday to go over everything that I have prepared. You knew that."

She looked at Galen, anger evident on her face. "How could you do this to me, Galen? I worked tirelessly on this account."

Galen just shrugged. That alone made Caroline want to scream.

"Come on Care," he said, his voice dripping with arrogance. "Did you think I would ever let a million-dollar account go to my assistant."

"Jackson never wanted you to work on the account. He doesn't know you any more than my assistant," he sighed. "When this account became available I noticed how much you knew about the company. Hell, you knew things I didn't even know."

Galen cleared his throat and looked at Caroline. He smiled at how defeated she looked. "Telling you Jackson wanted you to head the account was the push you needed."

"I knew you were more than capable of doing the work. You truly are gifted Caroline, but you have to understand." He locked eyes with her and smirked. "It's just business."

Caroline was speechless. She's worked for this man for over a year, and this is a side she's never seen before. She knew he was a ruthless businessman, but she never suspected him of being a liar and cheat. Caroline started to feel stupid and used.

"You did all the legwork, but I scored the winning goal." He chuckled softly and stepped close enough to whisper in her ear. "I'm just happy I didn't actually need to sleep with you."

Caroline hissed and shoved him back. "You dirty bastard." She was livid and wanted nothing more to punch the smirk off his face. "I won't let you get away with this. I have everything I need to prove that I did the work," she sneered.

Galen laughed, stepping back from her. "Oh, sweetheart. You think this is my first rodeo?"

Caroline felt a sourness in her stomach as Galen stood there, smiling at her.

"You're my assistant, and everything points to the fact."

He was right. All the work she's done had her creativity, but his signature. Caroline didn't sign a contract with Jackson, and there was no official memo announcing her head of the project. It was her word against his, and his was a lot stronger.

"Oh don't look so defeated love," he said softly. He walked up to Caroline and reached for her face. He clicked his tongue when she pulled away.

"Play nice," he mocked. "I still want your help on this account Caroline. I really think you have a great future in this business."

He sighed, and adjusted his jacket. "Make sure you turn out the lights on your way out," he winked at her and left.

Caroline watched him walk away with her fists clenched at her side.

* * *

Klaus put his paperwork down and rubbed his eyes. His paperwork took all night. He worked straight through to closing. Stefan told him he was leaving after the last customer, and he wouldn't be back until Monday. That meant he'd be working the bar all weekend. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing the back of his neck.

He looked at his watch and yawned. It was 1 a.m. He shook his head and stood up to stretch. He looked at the couch in his office and thought of just crashing there for the night. It would be easier than going back to his apartment. Then he smirked to himself. Stefan wasn't home. He walked out of his office and up the remaining stairs to the apartment.

Klaus pulled out his ring of keys and opened the door.

"Stefan!" He yelled out. When he got no response he shrugged and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and saw a box of Chinese food. He smiled and grabbed it. He picked up a fork off the dish rack and took a seat on the couch.

Half way through the box of food Klaus felt his phone start vibrating. He fished it out of his pockets and chuckled.

"Hey, where do you order your Chinese food from. It's delicious."

"What. Are you in my apartment?

Klaus chuckled, "Sorry mate. It's late and I was to tired to head home."

"It's fine. Hey, have you heard from Caroline?"

Klaus stopped eating, "Not since she dropped off the contracts. Why?"

Stefan sighed, "She's not in Mystic Falls."

Klaus sat up, "What. She said she was leaving hours ago."

"I know. Her mother left a message with Rebekah and left me a seething voicemail. Apparently, she didn't make it to dinner or the social meeting. That's not like her."

He put the food on the table in front of him and got to his feet. "I'll go to her apartment. Keep in touch if you hear anything. I'll text you if I find her." Klaus hung up his phone and quickly walked out of the apartment.

Klaus was in front of her apartment faster than he thought. It was late and that made traveling easier. He went up the stairs quickly and knocked on her door.

"Caroline," he said, while banging on the door. "Caroline, answer the door."

He sighed in frustration and pulled out his phone. He dialed her number. Voicemail.

"Bollocks," he swore and turned back to the door. Just as he was going to knock the door cracked up.

"Caroline," he said softly and pushed the door open. His body tensed. She looked fine physically, but he could tell something was wrong.

"Sweetheart," he said, stepping closer to her. When she finally looked up at him, his stomach sank. Her hair tussled and her eyes were puffed. "What's the matter?"

Caroline sniffed, "Nik, what are you doing here?" She wiped the tears away from her eyes, and just stared at Klaus.

Klaus stepped into the apartment and closed her door. He looked at her, "Stefan called me, and said you didn't make it to Mystic Falls."

She nodded, "Yeah," she turned around and walked back toward her living room. "I just didn't feel like it. Tell him I'll be there tomorrow."

Klaus nodded and followed her. He glanced at the kitchen and noticed an empty bottle of wine, an empty shot glass, and some candy wrappers. He looked at Caroline to see her pouring herself another glass. He walked into the kitchen and picked up a glass.

Caroline watched Klaus pour himself some wine and sit on the couch next to her. She gulped down the rest from her glass and leaned forward for more.

"Tough night?"

She scoffed, "that's an understatement."

Klaus nodded and sipped at his wine. "Wanna tell me about it?"

"Nope."

He nodded again and looked at her. He knew she was hurt, but didn't want to push her. So they sat there, in silence, drinking wine.

After what felt like hours Caroline finally spoke, "you were right."

Klaus turned to look at her, "about what," he said softly.

"Galen," she whispered.

Klaus felt his heart quicken. "What happen?" He frowned when he saw a tear slide down her cheek. Did he hurt you? "I'll kill em," he stated. "No one hurts you this way."

Caroline chuckled softly. She shook her head and wiped the tears away. "I'll help you bury the body."

He couldn't help but smile. Klaus sat up and faced her, "What happen sweetheart?"

She sighed, and placed her glass down. "He used me, and like a stupid little girl I fell for it." She groaned and turned toward Klaus.

"I had it all planned out," she said, her voice breaking a little. "This account was going to jump start my career and he just stole it from me. He took everything."

Klaus shook his head because he didn't know what she was talking about. He just leaned forward and pulled her into his arms. Caroline rested her head on his chest and let out a breath.

"What account are you talking about?"

"The..."

"You're mumbling sweetheart."

She sighed, and lifted her head, "The Jackson account, it's a multi-million-dollar diamond company."

Klaus exhaled and shook his head. Now he understood why she was so upset. "He just took it from you. How?"

Caroline sat up and wiped away her tears. "He had my dummy sheets. It had the outline for my entire campaign plan. Showcased the ads I put together. The tag lines, everything, and he presented it to the account holder today. Claiming all the credit."

"That dirty bastard."

Caroline nodded, "Yeah, and to make it worst. He didn't even have the decency to fire me. He wants me to 'play nice' and still help him with this account."

Klaus shook his head, "Leave Ro. You don't need him."

Caroline looked at Klaus, and he felt his heart break at how defeated she looked.

"I can't Nik. Hunters Advertising is the number one advertising agency in Chicago, hell, in this part of the country," she shook her head. "Leaving won't solve anything. It'll only hurt my chances at making it in this business."

Caroline took another drink and leaned back on the couch. Klaus looked at her. "What can I do to help sweetheart?"

She looked up at Klaus and gave him a small smile. She appreciated the comfort. "There's nothing you can do," she shrugged. "This is my problem Nik, but thank you."

Klaus nodded. He sat there thinking. There had to be a way he could help. He drank some more wine as the wheels in his head started turning. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he'd find a way to help.

Klaus downed the rest of his wine and stood up. He looked down at Caroline and offered her his hand. "Come on love. You need to get some rest."

Caroline drank the rest of her wine and took Klaus' hand. He smiled and walked her to her bedroom. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "get some rest, Ro. You've had a rough day." He smiled. "I'll be on your couch."

She chuckled and squeezed Klaus' hand. "Thanks, Nik." She smiled and pulled him into a hug.

Klaus smiled and kissed the top of her head. He squeezed her before pulling back. "Go to sleep."

She nodded and went into her room.

Klaus went into the living room and cleaned up. He washed the glasses and corked the bottle. When everything was done he finally sent Stefan a text saying Caroline was ok but had a rough day at work. He'll update him tomorrow.

He turned the lights off and finally collapsed on the couch.

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this small chapter. I know I am not updating this as much as I could. I just have no inspiration, and I am still mapping out how I want to take this story. So thank you for being patient with me.**


End file.
